Into The World Of Characters: Book 01
by Otaku Treasuregirl
Summary: Sometimes a normal everyday activity can lead to you losing everything that you hold dear. Then you have to choose to accept its loss, or fight to get it back. Part 1 of 5. Rated M for strong language and violence. No pairings.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own any of the anime/manga in use during the series of this crossover. Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano, Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida, Black Blood Brothers is owned by Kouhei Azano, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, D Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino, Pandora Hearts is owned by Jun Mochizuki, and Hakuouki is owned by Idea Factory Games. I only own the concept of the Global Coalition Government and their factions, my main character and her friends and their families.

Understand that not all of these anime/manga are in use in one particular section of this story; there will be many parts to this story. I also need to stress that this story idea is very original, and I started it while under my old FanFiction username TylenolTreasuregirl. As you can see, I've changed my username to Otaku Treasuregirl, but the original idea is still my own. I do not want to see people claiming that I stole this idea from someone else **simply because I'm using a new username.**

I've had several positive reviews with what I've done with the previous original idea. However, due to my computer needing to be redone, I lost my old story and it killed me to delete the original story because I forgot where I was going with it. I will bring it back as a spin-off of what this will become. Many of you enjoyed Teal as a main character, and she will return.

Please sit back and enjoy Into The World Of Characters: Book One.


	2. Introduction: Characters Are Real?

_**Introduction: Characters are REAL?**_

Characters have been officially created; they have been living among us for some time now. The incident that caused Characters to exist is unknown to the normal populace; however, there have been conspiracy theories to why they are in our world, and how they got here. People seem to try and ignore their existence, but it is nearly impossible to deny this truth: Characters are real; they no longer live in our imagination. The worlds of different animes have been linked to our world, so they can come and go as they please. These other worlds have been dubbed "Plains" by the governments, and the worlds within the Charactering Plains are called "Sub-Plains."

The Plains have gateways that lead into the other Charactering Plains or what has been labelled the "Material Plain," in which the Non-Characters live. Each gate has a messier code of two or three letters and a two digit number. The gates are closely monitored by the government, who took the "Charactering threat" serious enough to form an organization to control the Characters while they are on the Material Plain.

This organization is called the Global Coalition Government, (GCG.) Due to the fact that it is government funded; government officials were involved in the higher echelon. Then there are two other factions in the organization: the Global Charactering Police and the Global Charactering Suppression Unit. The government also have a surveillance unit to keep up-to-date information on the Plain Gates, in order to keep tabs on which Plains are in conflict with each other or to prove if a suspected Character was on the Material Plain at the time of an ongoing investigation.

The GCSU is to act as a militia team to destroy Characters if they've stepped over the line and have attacked Non-Characters. The GCP are supposed to be police and mediators between the GCSU, the Non-Characters and the two Charactering factions. The Characters responsible for the uprising of the Non-Charactering crime rate are referred to as "Rebels." They seem to collectively believe that the Non-Characters are beneath them, even though their impressive powers had come out of the minds of such "lesser beings." The other Charactering faction calls themselves our "Allies," earning their titles by co-operating with the GCP and the GCSU in order to co-exist with the Non-Characters as peacefully as possible.

However, after the creation of the Characters, the watching and distribution of anime and manga has been banned. No more anime conventions, cosplaying, and almost anything else an otaku would love to do. The otaku nation was, in fact, encouraged to become part of the GCP or the GCSU, in order to give intel on Character plots and abilities. Most of the otaku nation stayed neutral, hoping to gain favour from one of the Charactering factions.

The world as we knew it has changed, let's just hope it's for the better, Characters will be mankind's greatest achievement or just as equally, the ruin and eventual destruction of all the Plains.

* * *

A/N: For the record, I'm planning this as a five-parted series. You should be able to find all five if you look for Hellsing crossovers, and I'll always have the "book" number in the title; as you saw this one is Book One.

If you notice any spelling errors, I apologize. I have gone through this story multiple times, editing and re-reading to make sure. But I feel that I have held onto this for a long time and I want to share it. You are allowed to let me know if you find a spelling error, I won't be rude about you noticing. In fact, constructive criticism is allowed as long as it's not a generic immature statement. Flamers will not be tolerated, but I know I'll enjoy positive reviews more.


	3. Prologue: Regrets

_**Prologue: Regrets**_

I guess I should explain how and why things have gone this far and why a Non-Character like me got involved in this messy affair…

I couldn't help myself from noticing how much things had changed over the years, and the sickest part was that I could logically explain why the changes happened. Ever since Characters were created, everything changed. Anyone who is caught being associated with a Character disappears, rumors say that the Characters hide them; others say that the Global Coalition Government got involved. These people are probably scarier than Characters themselves, they promote peace yet threaten the public with harsh punishments for being near Characters.

Normally I would've stayed clear of Characters; I was the type of girl who rarely ever did anything out of the social norm. However, life as I knew it was about to change for everyone I held dear to me, and it happened on a rainy evening in a city called Rossolue. My friends had invited me to go to the mall to catch a movie at the theatre. It never occurred to any of us how such a simple decision would've changed our lives forever.

* * *

A/N: Rossolue _(ross-oh-loo) _is not a real place where I'm from. I made this city in order to keep a form of confidentiality. And if it is a real place, I'm sorry; I was trying to be original by coming up with my own city. I do hope you enjoy the story nonetheless, and I apologize if I do offend anyone from Rossolue (if it actually exists.)


	4. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Burden

**_Chapter One: Unwelcome Burden_**

_-A week ago, June 20-_

Sunlight was streaming into my bedroom through the pink gauzy lace confection that served as my curtains for my bedroom window when I woke up. I felt around for my alarm clock on the bedside table on my right, worried that I had slept in. Just as my hand wrapped around it, it decided to ring shrilly. I groaned, trying to decide if tossing it at the wall would be justified. Before I could make up my mind, I heard the soft knocking outside my bedroom door.

"Are you awake, Kiara?" I gave a loud groan in response and went to roll out of bed when my aunt opened the door. When I stared at her, she just smiled. "Had to make sure you weren't trying to go back to sleep."

I threw my blankets back into place in what I'd deem as making my bed before walking over to the vanity table on the other side of the room. Picking up my hairbrush, I tried to get the short hair in place to look "tidy." As usual, it flipped back into a messy position as if my hair had a will of its own, which I actually believed it did.

Turning my back to the mirror, I got changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. Pulling on a pair of socks, I glanced at the calendar and with a jolt, I noticed what today was. June 20 was Dad's death-day anniversary, this year marking nine years since he died. I rarely cried anymore, but I always felt a tightening sensation in my chest when I realize how much time has changed. As customary, I threw on my black beaded cardigan before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Auntie Sheryl was tipping bacon on a plate beside two eggs when she noticed me. Her eyes lingered on the black cardigan before she quietly observed my hair with a frown. I shrugged before sitting down at the table to eat. I heard my Uncle David trying to sneak up behind me and I glanced over my shoulder slightly.

"You'll never surprise me when you make so much noise." I held up my glass of orange juice in a mock salute. "But congratulations on getting to the doorway this time."

I felt the playful ruffling of my hair, and I noticed Auntie Sheryl smile slightly. Uncle David sat down next to me with a dramatic sigh before waiting for his plate. I knew he was going to ask the question soon, so I waited for the words that always made Auntie nervous.

"So, what time do you want to go visit your Dad?" As usual, Auntie tensed, but kept her back to us as she set her own plate on the counter. I couldn't blame her, my Dad was her older brother and from hearsay, they were very close. When he died, her and my Mum fought like cats and dogs when Mum said Auntie wasn't allowed to see me anymore. Auntie knew why and it took five years for Family Services to see it as well. But by then, Mum had already run off with her new boyfriend and I was placed under my Auntie's care. Mum tried to force herself into the house once but ran off when the police showed up, and no one has any idea where she is now. And to make this harder, Auntie can't have children so I'm the closest thing she ever got when it came down to raising a child.

"I get out of school early today, but could it be the same time as usual?" I glanced between my aunt and uncle. Uncle David nodded and went back to his breakfast and I finished eating in silence, before getting up from the table to put my plate in the sink. I noticed Auntie giving Uncle David a stern look, so I excused myself in order to go brush my teeth.

Glancing in the bathroom mirror, I took the time to properly assess my overall appearance. Short deep red hair that I had inherited from Mum went down to my chin and dove-gray eyes that seemed hereditary from Dad's side of the family frowned back from my reflection. Not many girls looked like me, but I knew I was far from being the most gorgeous by society's standards. I grabbed my toothbrush and went about my daily routine as if nothing was wrong.

After finishing with my teeth, I went back to my bedroom to pack my backpack for school. Textbooks were resting on a desk under my window and I threw them into place in the backpack before glancing out the window sharply, hearing the familiar running as someone raced up the porch steps. With a smile, I grabbed my backpack and went back downstairs as someone began to knock on the front door.

Auntie Sheryl had my lunch packed and set on the middle of the kitchen table and I could hear her talking to the person at the door. I packed my lunch before zipping my backpack closed and went to the front door to get my shoes. As usual, with his big dimpled smile and a hearty laugh, I saw my best friend standing with my Auntie. He gave a small wave and answered a question that Auntie seemed to have asked, his blue eyes flashing with unbridled mischief.

I pulled on my shoes and slipped on my backpack, making sure to keep an eye on my prankster of a friend. I had known him since second grade, when he defended me from a group of kids who had been throwing rocks at me. He has been there for me when the incident with my Mum went out of control, and my Auntie and Uncle approve of him. The sandy haired boy also happens to be our high school's heartthrob and his name is Sean Thomas.

I gave my Auntie my customary good-bye hug before walking out the front door with Sean in tow. He seemed to be in his usual good mood, with his hands in his pockets as he strolled leisurely beside me. I gave him a forced smile as he made eye contact with me, and his smile widened.

"So, how was the late night studying?" I groaned and heard him laugh. Studying was hard to do for a normal test, but today is our math exam. There was no way in hell that I could remember all those formulas after a rushed three hours of cramming. Fortunately for me, Sean is exceptional at math, and that our teacher was nice enough to let us bring in a paper with all the example formulas as an aid for this exam. Speaking of which, I stopped to check my backpack to search for my formula aid.

"This isn't happening to me." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but Sean could tell what I meant. I had left my one hope of passing this exam at home, and he tousled my hair in mock sympathy. Before I could even say anything else, he handed me a folded slip of paper. Uncertainly, I opened it to see enough formulas to make me hurl.

"Don't be so flattered, I made one for Amy as well." I smiled at Sean as he grinned impishly. I felt myself tense at the mention of Amy, my rival. She was once my friend, until she told bunch of people at school about what happened between Mum and I. It was meant to ruin my reputation, so I haven't quite forgiven her yet for her vindictiveness. In the end, we discovered we liked the same guy and our friendship became something more competitive. Hilariously enough, the guy we were fighting for chose another girl completely. She's been trying to rekindle our friendship, but I know it will take a long time before I will ever trust her the amount that I used to.

Unfortunately for me, Amy also walks to school with Sean and me. Recently she's been trying to entice Sean, but he seems to be uninterested. Secretly, I still enjoy watching her get angry when he tells her off for trying to get him to like her. It can get pretty hilarious when he turns her down, each and every time. Amy is the type of person who is used to getting what she wants, and hates the fact that Sean is a challenge.

We reached the park that is two blocks away from the school and as usual, Amy Fredrickson stood rigidly in her designer brand outfit. Her long dark hair flared out as a breeze blew past and her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of me standing close beside Sean. She strode towards us with a determined expression on her tanned face and it made me want to laugh. Amy was the textbook definition of "Queen B;" she is the girl who runs the school practically, she wears only the top brand names, and flaunts her way past everyone with a "holier than thou" complex. Today she is wearing a metallic green spaghetti strap, a dark brown mini skirt and dark brown half boots. The main difference between us is that she wears makeup all the time, and I only wear it on special occasions.

She stopped in front of us, forcing a smile on her face as she waited for Sean to say something. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to her. She seemed interested to know what was on it, and she frowned slightly when she saw it. She mumbled a quiet show of gratitude before glaring at me.

I didn't even want to bother with her right now. I felt my tension rise when I noticed that she seemed to be more like blocking our way than walking with us today. She only gets like this when she's about to try to ask Sean for a date. She seemed to shift slightly and sure enough:

"I hear there's going to be a great movie in theatres tonight. Want to go and see it?" I waited for the denial to come but Sean seemed to be actually annoyed today. I wonder if she realizes that there was no need for her to be this pushy about getting him to date her, it's not like we were together or something.

"Maybe this concept hasn't even crossed your mind." Sean seemed to be trying hard to speak calmly and not sound rude. "But last time I checked, most responsible people don't go to movies on a night that leads into an exam. They stay at home, trying to study before they have to worry about passing their finals. Then they go out after all their exams are finished, to celebrate the end of a stressful week."

"Are you saying that you'll go with me tomorrow night then?" She seemed so excited and hopeful, and I was surprised that he was even going this far. Did he finally cave in to her?

"I'll go along if there is more than the two of us." My jaw dropped, he was actually going to go see a movie with her? I quickly composed myself before she could notice my reaction; I wasn't going to get jealous over Sean seeing her. I began to walk away, down the beaten path toward the school, noticing that Sean looked trapped and Amy looked victorious. Just as she turned to say something snarky, the school bell rang.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she rushed past me to make a mad dash to the school. I smirked as she practically flew down the block and Sean strolled over to me slowly. He noticed my smile and he returned it before we began our slow pace once more.

"So, when do you think that she'll realize that was the elementary school's warning bell and not the high school's?" He gave me a sidelong glance with his smile growing wider. He rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfulness before he glanced into the distance.

"Either when she figures out that we are still over here or when she makes it to the school and we aren't there with her. If I go to this movie, will you go to watch my back?"

* * *

A/N: Yay, having so much fun writing this. I hope you're all enjoying this too. Rate and review, please!


	5. Chapter 2: The Last Night

_**Chapter Two: The Last Night**_

I gazed at the blackboard, waiting for our math teacher to walk into the room and give the class the exam and then I could get out of here. I could feel Amy glaring at the back of my head from her seat three rows behind me. When Sean had asked if I could come along, I could tell that she had wanted to explode with anger; either she didn't because she was worried that Sean wouldn't go with her at all, or because she couldn't breathe from her running to school.

I felt a smile grace my face as our teacher, Mr. Bernard, walked into the room and he smiled cheerfully. He set a stack of papers on his desk and turned to the rest of the class with a plastic bin in his hands and a roll of masking tape.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, today is your final exam and as usual, I want you all to put your names on the piece of tape I'll be giving you and stick it on your cellphone. I will come by before we start in order to collect your phones, and you can take your phone after you finish your exams."

I fished out my cellphone, which has a dangling pink butterfly charm, and waited to be given the piece of tape. I noticed that several students hid their phones in their purses or their pockets and I rolled my eyes slightly. When I was given my piece of tape, I pulled out a black marker from my backpack and wrote my name. I made sure that the piece of tape would stay on my phone before slipping the marker back into my backpack, and then waited for Mr. Bernard to place my phone in the plastic bin.

Once every phone had been collected, even from the purses and pockets, Mr. Bernard began passing out the exams face down. He seemed to take his time making his way back up to the front of the room, and after glancing at the clock mounted above the blackboard, gave us permission to begin.

* * *

"Man, am I tired!" I stretched my arms above my head as I walked down the hallway with my phone safely stowed away in my pocket, and my backpack extremely light on my shoulders. All I had to do was hand in some textbooks and a couple of library books, and then I could go back home. It seems as if I forgot to tell Auntie that I didn't need a packed lunch today; not that it matters, I'll just enjoy it at home before Auntie and Uncle get back. And then off to the cemetery to visit Dad, and then tomorrow is the movie date of hell. Well, technically I was the wingman.

I heard someone walking behind me and I glanced over my shoulder, expecting to see Amy. Instead I saw Terri Nash, another friend of mine, though she's not as close as Sean is. Her medium length chocolate brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her green-yellow eyes seemed troubled. I slowed down my pace and gave her an encouraging smile; unlike Sean and me, Terri has an inferiority complex and Amy didn't really help either.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Kiara. I know today is one of the days that you don't like being bothered." Timidly she glanced at the floor as if the words she needed to say were written on the tiles. "Amy said that she needed some people to go see a movie tomorrow night and she invited me and Richard. She said you and Sean were going too, that's the only reason why I didn't argue with Rich when he said yes."

"Don't worry, Terri. Amy's not after Richard anymore, she's after Sean." I already knew why Terri was concerned. Richard Keyes is a member of the basketball team, and the guy the Amy and I had fought over. In the end, he chose Terri because she didn't terrorize any other girl who got near him. Amy shredded Terri's confidence to a near breaking point that Richard made it clear Amy would've never gotten with him because she was too vindictive and to respect his choice, because I did.

"So she's not trying to humiliate me again?" I felt genuine sympathy for her. I placed my hand on her shoulder gently.

"Nope, it's vengeance on me. Sean asked for more people to be there for him so then it would seem more like friend outing than an actual date, asked me to be his wingman so then she wouldn't flirt too much, then made it clear to her that he wouldn't go with her unless I was there."

"Oh, you mean you two haven't gotten together yet?" Terri smiled slightly as my jaw dropped. I shook my head and began walking down the hall again. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

I stared out of my bedroom window as if in a daze. I had changed into a black sleeveless dress that came to my knees and slipped on the black cardigan again; I had eaten lunch and even had some time to watch a little television. Now I was waiting for Auntie and Uncle to come home so then we could go visit Dad, though Terri's words bounced around in my head.

"You haven't gotten together yet?" That phrase was all too familiar to me, I had heard it from almost all the other available 'bachelorettes' at school, from Amy, even Auntie and Uncle. Sean was like a protective older brother to me, a friend; maybe I could give him a chance when he's not being chased after by almost everyone else. I felt the annoyance well up almost immediately at the thought of being seen at the mall tomorrow with Amy. As far as the public knows, our friendship ended three years ago, and for the most part I'd say that it was a blessing. However, when Richard asked Terri to be his girlfriend, Amy realized all the people that were her friends were using her in order to get to Richard as well.

She came practically crawling back to me, even after she had publically humiliated me. I had made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her, but then she noticed Sean always at my side and jealousy reared its ugly head. Why should I have a male friend who seemed devoted to me when she had no one? In the end, she wormed her way back into my life by forcing herself on Sean, and now she knows that she won't ever get with him. Tomorrow is going to be such a joy.

I heard Uncle David's car pull up into the driveway, and I shook my head slightly so then I could focus on what was happening. Auntie Sheryl had a bouquet of flowers and she waved up at me. I waved back before grabbing a pair of black pumps and after slipping them on, I went downstairs. I walked past the kitchen to the front door and left the house. Uncle David walked past me with a small smile before going into the house. I glanced at Auntie and noticed her slightly annoyed expression. She was dressed somberly for the visit and I'm assuming Uncle needed to change.

I walked toward the car to stand in front of her. She smiled tightly, like she always did on this day, and I held out my hand to her. She never disappointed me and gripped my hand lightly, giving each other comfort through the simple gesture. This had become a custom for each other whenever we went to go visit Dad.

Uncle David had come back from the house and he was striding toward us, wearing a dress top and a light blazer, keeping on his dress pants. He gave Auntie a quick apologetic smile before climbing back into the car, with Auntie and me following suit. After we buckled ourselves in, Uncle started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

From our house to the cemetery takes about twenty minutes by car; as usual, the ride was silent. I stared out the window blankly, watching the passing trees and other vehicles. I knew Auntie was watching me carefully, trying not to appear as if she was staring, while Uncle focussed on driving. From what I was told, Uncle never really got along with Dad, but he respects him enough to go to his grave for our sake. I thought I saw something blitz past the window and I whipped around to take another look, but whatever it was had disappeared.

I closed my eyes slowly, counting my breaths, knowing that something had been there or else it was a trick of the light. I stared back out the window, but it seemed like everything was normal. I felt the car pull into the familiar parking lot and I felt a little tense when I opened the car door. It took little to no time at all to find Dad's tombstone, and Auntie gave me the bouquet to lie on the grave. I missed him, losing him after seven years of living really didn't seem fair. Life took a turn for the worse after he was gone, but it seems as if things have gotten better since four years ago.

I felt my Uncle place his hand on my shoulder and I glanced back at him to see the strained look on his face. Glancing at Auntie, I understood why. She was crying, but she was staring at me, not Dad's grave. She blamed herself for my misfortune, because she couldn't get enough proof that she needed to save me from Mum earlier on. Everything that happened to me had to have happened for a reason, and deep down I don't believe I'll ever understand why Mum had done what she did. The only thing I know is that Dad's death had unglued her mentally and I was the only one around to take the abuse.

I felt my numb legs move toward her, knowing the only remedy that she needed now was something I could give her. She knew before I even got to her what was about to happen, and she didn't stop me. I pulled her into a hug and waited for her to stop crying. It took maybe ten minutes before she got a hold of her emotions. She patted my arm and I slowly let her go. I watched as she nodded to Uncle and we left shortly after that.

I ended up telling them about going to the theatre with Sean because Amy wouldn't leave him the hell alone until she got him to go with her. Tomorrow seemed like it would take forever to be done and over with. If I had known tonight was going to be the last night that I would ever deem as normal, I probably would've tried to appreciate it more. Because tomorrow, after the movie was the night that changed my whole life, forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the bit of suspense there, don't worry though; the next chapter will explain what happened at the theatre and introducing some characters. For those of you who have never read/watched any of the aforementioned titles from the disclaimer, I'm afraid you are going to be a little lost. Rate and/or review please?


	6. Chapter 3: Nightmare In The Rain

**_Chapter Three: Nightmare in the Rain_**

_-A week ago, June 21-_

Auntie Sheryl glanced out the kitchen window, noticing the darkening sky. She turned to me as I slipped on my shoes, worriedly. I knew what was bothering her, but I just shrugged slightly as I tightened the laces.

"Are you sure that they won't postpone it, Kiara?" I shook my head, remembering the mocking text I got from Amy as she told me to stay home if I was scared of a little rain. To ease Auntie's nervousness, I grabbed my raincoat, just in case. I pulled out my cellphone to check the time and heard a soft chime stating that I had got a text. It was from Sean, and I rolled my eyes at the message.

"Amy said that you weren't coming because of the rain, are you alright?" I felt my fingers moved automatically to answer back and I stopped when I realized that my message may come off as rude; then I just sent it anyway.

"Tell Amy not to get her hopes up, I'm still going to be a thorn in her side. I promised you that much. Meet you at the usual place." Putting my phone back in my pocket, I gave Auntie a quick hug and left my house.

* * *

Sometimes I think the mall is a little overrated to go to. There were always way too many people in one place, and way too much drama to deal with. Amy seemed to act as if Terri, Richard and I weren't even there; the only one she was acknowledging was Sean. I guess old habits die hard.

The movie she picked was a cliché zombie apocalypse flick, one that I'm sure Sean had already seen. It was too stupid to even follow, but I sat through the agonizing two and a half hours of wasted screen time so then Sean wouldn't have to deal with Amy alone. Terri had her face glued to Richard's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her gently, as if shielding her from the screen. It was sort of what Amy had tried to do with Sean, but he made it clear that if she was brave enough to pick the movie than she can be brave enough to watch it without having a shoulder to cling to. In fact, Amy seemed rather pissed off at the moment, which made me smile slightly.

When the movie was over, it was a relief to almost all of us. Poor Terri looked like she was going to be sick, and Richard and Sean seemed to be bored out of their minds. I closed my eyes, trying to rid the images of mangled flesh and gore out of my mind before I made it back home. I've seen more gruesome things in my lifetime, so this movie didn't really bother me. I stood up with the others to leave the theatre, when I thought I saw someone watching us from the third row from the back of the theatre. Before I could get a better look, Amy roughly forced herself past me to get to the door. When I looked back at the row, the person was gone; maybe it was just a trick of the light.

I followed Sean out of the theatre, to notice that most of the power in the mall was fluctuating eerily. Terri gripped Richard's arm and Amy seemed nervous. Sean seemed to tense when I glanced down the hall. The mall seemed deserted, which was actually surprising seeing as the mall was filled up when we walked in. Trying to lighten the mood, I forced a big cheery grin on my face.

"So, who wants to walk down the scary hall first?" Amy glared over her shoulder at me like this incident was my fault. Sean and Richard raised their eyebrows and Terri clung to Richard's arm as if it as a life preserver. A small chuckle from the other end of the hall startled us; I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach and I glanced behind me to look right down the extended barrel of a handgun. I froze up, shifting my gaze to meet a pair of red, piercing eyes of a tall uniformed man. He seemed surreal, with a youthful face and hair whiter than any senior I ever saw, and it took me a moment to realize why.

"A Character?" Richard glanced at me only to swear loudly; Amy and Sean seemed surprised and Terri looked like she was going to faint. The man just stared silently at me, unfazed by being identified. There was a flash of light and loud crack a thunder outside, signalling the start of the impeding storm. I took a small step back and the man raised the gun to stay pointed at my forehead.

"Yes, it vould seem as if he is a Character. What an excellent observation, Fräulein." The one speaking wasn't the man pointing the gun at me. A short, plump man with cropped blond hair in a white suit began walking down hall toward us, a wide friendly grin planted on his face. He stopped a little bit away from us and stood with his hands behind his back, tilting his head to the side slightly as if he were observing a new toy, his glasses flashing horrifically in the faltering light.

"Who are you?" Amy glared at the man with her usual distain. "What do you want?"

The man glanced at her, amused by her attitude and snapped his fingers. The man pointing the gun at me pulled back the safety, and realizing what was about to happen; I tried to sidestep the gun. The roar of the gun going off made my ears ring, but the ringing didn't dull out the pain in my side where the bullet ripped through. Terri screamed and buried her face into Richard's shoulder. Sean made to move toward me, but the white haired man pointed his gun at him, making him back up once more. I felt my knees hit the floor and I grabbed at my side to try and staunch the blood flow.

"Who ve are is none of your concern, Fräulein. Und about what ve want, vell, I guess you could say that you'll be finding out soon enough." He gave a small wave of his hand and his smile widened cruelly. "How long do you think you can survive?"

The sound of footsteps caught my attention and I glanced up as another blond haired in a bloodstained lab coat walked over to the shorter man's side and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and turned his back to us and waved again.

"Come, Captain. Ve need to give them time to prepare themselves for our little game." The white haired man moved faster than I could register and he was standing behind the man's side almost dutifully.

"Wait, what game?" Amy shouted at the man's retreating back, making Terri moan in fear. The man froze before glancing over his shoulder to her before turning somewhat to face her, his cruel grin still in place. Whatever he had planned for us seemed to make him giddy with excitement.

"I believe you children call it 'tag,' but this version has a little twist to it. The rules are simple, if you can manage to contact help, you survive und win. However, if you cannot und get caught, you vill be at our mercy." His grin was border-lining maniacal, he turned away and began to walk away once more. "Please try to make this amusing to watch, kinder."

I felt the blood seep through my fingers, and I stared at the floor trying not to scream from the pain. Sean threw himself at my side and pulled off his sweater to help me. I stared at him numbly as he tied his sweater around my waist and made me hold my hand tightly against the sweater.

"We've got to get out of here; chances are that the pay phones are already out of order." Richard made a motion to Terri for her to stay put, and walked down the hall to the pay phone terminal. He picked up the receiver and listened before slamming it back down. He stopped and glanced down the hall to his right before dashing back towards us in a panic.

"They've got zombies!" Amy stared down the hall as a creature made its way around the corner and her jaw dropped. Sean helped me stand and we ran outside into the theatre parking lot and into the rainy night.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are not aware; Fräulein is the German word for young woman or miss, and kinder is a German word for children. This chapter is a bit short, don't worry, I'm not screwing you out of details. I've got this figured out for the next chapter, so please be patient.


	7. Chapter 4: No Escape

_**Chapter Four: No Escape**_

Sean made sure to keep me close beside him as we all ran past the parked cars of all those who had most likely been turned into the zombies currently chasing us. Amy seemed to be running to save herself, and was leaving us behind as usual. I winced as the running agitated my injury and I realized why I was bleeding.

"The trail." Sean glanced at me curiously. "You have to get away from me; I'm being used to track you guys through my blood."

"She needs a doctor." Terri seemed to slow down enough to talk to us. "We need to make sure that she's going to be alright after all of this is over."

"It's going to be alright, Terri. Right now, we need to catch up to the psycho runner." Richard glanced up ahead, and changed directions swiftly. I slid on the slippery pavement as Sean tried to keep up with him.

"What about Amy?" Terri froze when we heard a shrill scream and I stared over my shoulder where Amy had been. I turned away slowly and allowed Sean to lead me to follow Richard and Terri as we crossed the overpass five blocks from the high school. If we got there, maybe someone could use their cellphone. Tonight, it seemed that five blocks would feel like forever before we would reach it.

"They got her." Sean didn't answer, though I knew he was just trying to keep everyone else calm. "Are they going to kill her?"

He just shook his head and suddenly he wiped out on the slick pavement. I buckled without his weight supporting me and I tumbled down after him. He glanced up and then looked at me with a horror-struck expression, pulling me to my feet swiftly. I heard the sound of running, and by the sound of it, there were a lot of them.

"Those don't sound like zombies, they are supposed to be slow or at least that's what Hollywood has to say about them." He wrapped the sweater more securely around me and he glanced around sharply.

"Why can't we all just stick the hell together?" He glanced around before pulling me off the side of the railing for the overpass and held me under the overpass bridge protectively. We heard those who were running go over the overpass in uniform precision. These weren't zombies, zombies don't run. Whatever was chasing us is more humanoid, but what are they?

I shivered carefully and snuggled closer to Sean and as we waited, a thought had bloomed into my mind. I pulled out my cellphone and checked for a reception signal. Dead in the water and I felt like crying at the hopelessness of our situation.

I leaned back against him and stared out at the pouring rain. I couldn't help but wonder where Richard and Terri went or if Amy was still alive. Why was this happening to us? What did these people want?

* * *

I woke up, not even remembering when I may have fallen asleep. Sean was still beside me though he was asleep as well. I shivered as a breeze lifted my hair slightly and I couldn't help but believe that we were being watched. I tugged on Sean's shirt and he stirred slowly. He glanced at me concerned.

"Kiara, are you alright?" He felt my forehead before I could voice my paranoia. "You're going cold, dammit, this is not good!"

I made a shushing noise and glanced around us quickly when I thought I heard some movement. Sean glanced up and swore, pulling me to my feet and pulling me behind him as he ran. I struggled to keep up with him, but adrenaline made me keep moving when I heard the sound of someone chasing us.

"It's him." Sean indicated to my somewhat bandaged side and I felt myself go cold. I glanced behind us to see that the white haired man was closely in pursuit, his red eyes focused on us. The man who shot me could move faster than either of us could. Before I could voice that, both Sean and I fell as something knocked his legs out from under him. The last thing I saw before I was greeted by darkness was Sean reaching for me as I continued to fall, even though he had already landed. I watched as the white haired man grabbed Sean and punched him in the chest to knock him unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, sorry for not going into more detail here either. Next chapter will be through a Character's point of view, and no, they have not been shown yet. Don't worry, if you recognize the Character, good for you. If you do not, make sure to read/watch all the series involved before reading anything more. Rate and review please, feedback is amazing to receive; it makes me feel as if people care and appreciate that I'm putting time and effort into this storyline.


	8. Chapter 5: It All Came Crashing Down

_**Chapter Five: It All Came Crashing Down**_

The Council remained silent as the news report showed the abominations that were roaming the shopping mall on the Material Plain were decimated by a lone figure clad in red. A blond Charactering woman sat tall as she watched the man kill monster after monster. A young Non-Character with brown hair cleared his throat softly, gaining the attention of everyone seated at the table.

"Is killing them the only way to deal with this situation. You are aware that those people are still Non-Characters, and that for a Character to kill one is a heavily punishable crime." The Charactering woman closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"I do understand your concern, Chancellor. Unfortunately, those Non-Characters cannot even be called human anymore; so yes, I'm sorry to say that this measure is necessary."

When the rest of the Council remained silently doubtful, she opened her blue eyes quickly and fiddled with an unlit cigar expertly.

"Maybe I should elaborate for you to understand. Those Non-Characters were turned into what are called 'Ghouls.' Traditionally, Ghouls are created either when a deflowered man or woman is drained of blood by a vampire from my home Plain, or if they are bitten by another Ghoul. Once they become a Ghoul, they can never be returned to being human; also they multiply faster than most can kill them." She tapped her cigar on the conference table, as if that would help stress her point.

"Traditionally?" The brown haired Non-Character raised his eyebrows quizzically at the Charactering woman. "Is there a more practical way of killing them without having to do it individually?"

"Usually, the way to kill a mass of Ghouls was to kill the vampire who originally created them. However, it seems as though someone has been engineering their own Ghouls to withstand the destruction of their creator. The only way to kill them now is to slaughter them."

"All the Ghouls have been terminated, my master." A soft masculine voice came on the intercom at the center of the table. "What are my orders?"

"Return Alucard, there is something odd about the fact that our new enemy has attacked the Material Plain. I'm going to need your report on these Ghouls to submit to the Council. Was there anything else needed to be discussed, Chancellors?"

"Excuse me, Chancellors." Another masculine voice spoke from the intercom. "GCSU, Unit Three Co-ordinator Hawkens; I have a progress report."

"What's happened?" The brown haired Non-Character closed his eyes, as if expecting the worst case scenario.

"Sir, we have a confirmed survivor who was pulled out of the Huckle River. She has a gunshot wound and is in critical condition." The Council went silent as Hawkens continued. "Shall we initiate Code Four?"

"Yes, please arrange for the usual forms." Another Chancellor seemed startled by the quick decision, but remained silent as the other Chancellors glanced at the Charactering woman. She stood up slowly and a dark haired Charactering man held out her coat for her.

"I take it that there is no further reason for me to be here. I shall be returning to my headquarters. Walter, we are leaving." The Charactering man followed obediently after the woman as she left the room. "Walter, find out what Code Four is for me. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

A/N: So any ideas as to who the Charactering woman was? If you know, fabulous. If this sounds redundant, I'm sorry but there are some people out there who read fanfiction stories and have no idea what is going on, because they didn't watch/read the main storylines. Rate and review?


	9. Chapter 6: Nothing Ever Happened?

_**Chapter Six: Nothing Ever Happened?**_

_-Present Day, June 28-_

I woke up to the sound of a methodical beeping noise. It took me a few moments before I realized that it was the sound of a machine monitoring my heart rate. I was dimly aware of the breathing mask strapped to my face, the gently rush of oxygen brushing my face as I breathed calmly. How could I be so calm, and how did I get here?

I heard the heart rate monitor's beeping pick up speed, but I didn't care. Where were Auntie Sheryl and Uncle David? Wasn't it normal hospital procedure to have close family present when a patient awoke so then the patient wouldn't suffer from a panic attack? What happened to Sean and the others?

I heard a door open and the sound of annoyed footsteps before the person gasped and ran back out. I dimly heard a female voice calling down the hall, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then I heard a few more people enter the room and I saw a bright light flashed into my eyes. I pulled my face away and groaned, the light was pulled away slowly and I felt someone slip past me to look into my face. He was definitely a blond man. Wasn't a blond man responsible for the attack on my friends and myself?

I tried to sit up, but I was pushed back down gently. I heard someone muttering to another, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The blond man moved away from me and joined in the discussion with the two others. I was starting to hear what they were saying now.

"Just tell her the attack was all in her head. Give her some medicated counseling if it will make her forget what happened. GCSU orders; if she asks questions, you are to tell her nothing ever happened."

"But sir, she'll want an explanation about the gunshot injury."

"Who said it was a gunshot injury?" The blond seemed vindictive and cruel with his words. "She'll never know, and it's not like she can hear us anyhow, so you keep your mouth shut and all is well."

"You are asking us to lie to a patient in order to conceal your investigation?"

"This facility is government owned, if the government is telling you to lie to the girl, then any guesses as to what you are doing to the girl? Make her sound insane or else you lose your jobs, and good luck getting into any practices afterwards."

The door opened abruptly, and louder footsteps waltzed into the room. A hushed voice calmly stated something to the blond and he cursed angrily as he left the room in a hurry. I felt my head turn to glance at the doctor and the nurse, and the doctor jolted in surprise as he made eye contact with me. The blond man entered the room again and froze when he noticed that I was staring around the room.

"Why isn't she sleeping?" The nurse glared at the man as if he were the dumbest creature on the planet. The doctor asked her to help me drink some water and he whispered something to the blond man. After hearing what the doctor said, the man glared at me and tightened his lips in anger.

"It doesn't matter now; another party has made it clear that she should remain aware in order to aid us in capturing the criminals. There is a heavy debate on who gets custody of the girl, however."

I gratefully swallowed the offered water and had the breathing mask back in place when the blond man strolled towards me in an intimidating manner. He stared down his nose at me and I felt a natural defiance roar in my veins. I'm not sure if he noticed or not but before he could speak, the door opened and a young woman wearing a similar uniform to the blond man entered and waltzed up to the man and held out a wireless phone to him.

Annoyed, the man took the call and listened silently as he was talked to. I waited until he was finished with the call before trying to make eye contact with him. Instead, he left the room and I heard a loud crash in the hall. The nurse followed the man, her harsh scolding loud enough for all to hear. The woman held the phone to her ear nervously and answered a few questions before glancing at me. Nodding, she hung up and led the doctor outside to talk, the first smartest thing these people ever did.

I closed my eyes and felt tired for a moment; maybe just five minutes wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I sat up in the bed that I was sleeping in a little confused at why my sheets were stark white and not the purple and mauve floral pattern I was used to. Remembering where I was, I glanced over to the door and noticed a dark haired man sitting in a chair beside the door. He wasn't dressed in medical scrubs; he was wearing a white dress shirt, a purple vest, and dark dress pants. His gray eyes glanced up from the book he was reading to observe me before nodding slightly, his monocle flashing in the soft fluorescent lighting as he stood up slowly.

He opened the door and held it open for a blond woman who entered before closing the door again. He stood by the door while the woman came closer to me and I noticed something familiar about her.

"Good evening, Ms. Summers. I'm sure there has been some confusion for a little while now. I am here to help you find out who did this to you. Are you interested?"

* * *

A/N: I've decided that if I can easily point out the plan of the chapter faster, then good for me. However, this does mean a little bit shorter chapters; don't get mad at me please. Things are running along smoothly and will keep doing so. How is the storyline coming along to you? Rate and review, please?


	10. Chapter 7: They Were Here

_**Chapter Seven: They Were Here**_

_-Present Day, June 30-_

I watched as the dark haired man placed the chair he had been formerly sitting on at my bedside and the woman sat down and rested her elbows on her knees and stared at me with startling clear blue eyes. As much as I wanted to trust this woman, I couldn't shake off what that blond man had been pushing for. She noticed my doubt and nodded slightly.

"I see you overheard what Hawkens had said shortly after you woke up." I felt myself go red in the face. "Don't worry; I'm the reason why he stormed out of the room. I'm not here to harm your reputation, I want to catch the person who did this to you."

"Can't you take a look at the video surveillance, I mean don't all malls have those?" My voice seemed off, gravelly and weak. The woman shook her head slowly.

"The only thing we noticed was a group of young adults going into the theatre and someone trying to scam a teller at the gift shop five minutes before the group left the theatre." My eyes widened, shocked. "Sometime between you and your group going into the theatre and leaving, all the occupants were turned into monsters. And coincidentally, all the feed to the surveillance cut out just as you left the theatre, so as you can imagine and pardon the pun, we are left in the dark."

I closed my eyes and turned my head slowly, gripping the bandages around my waist lightly. She noticed my actions and she leaned back in her chair slowly. I opened my eyes as she pulled out a cigar and the man reached out with a lighter and I cleared my throat.

"This is a hospital, and there is a no smoking policy in hospitals." The woman made eye contact with me before putting the cigar back into its case. "Thank you, so you mean you haven't found the others yet?

"No, there hasn't been hide or hair noticed since the incident. You were pulled out of the Huckle River about a week ago and have been in a coma since yesterday." I jolted in shock. "Do try to stay calm, I understand that this will come as a shock, but I need to know everything about the group you were with and the events that took place after you left the theatre. Walter, we may need some water."

The man inclined his head before leaving the room. I watched as he left before turning my attention back to the woman as she pulled out some photographs.

"Excuse me, ma'am but are you with the police?" She chuckled, shaking her head. The man had returned with two plastic cups and a pitcher of water. He set them on the bedside table and returned to his position behind the woman, close to the door.

"No, Ms. Summers, we are Characters." She noticed my expression change. "It's all right, I understand that you will be a little cautious around our kind, especially after what you went through."

I nodded slowly and glanced at my hands, noticing that they were shaking. "Which do you want first; profiling my friends or my side of what happened?"

"Let's start with your friends, if you don't mind." She placed a photograph on the bedside table close to the water. She held out colored markers to me, and I reached for them before she pulled them back slightly. "One at a time, if you please. Circle each one with a different color to indicate which one you are referring to."

"This one is Sean Thomas." I took the blue marker and circled his face slowly. "I've known him for a long time, he's my best friend. I could write an entire novel about him if he wouldn't get offended. He was the reason why I was there at the theatre in the first place."

"A date?" I laughed surprising her. I shook my head and pulled out the red marker and drew around Amy's face, resisting the urge to cross it out.

"She was the one who wanted him to go to the movie with her, but he refused to go unless there were more people, so then it looked like a friend outing instead of a date. She wasn't very happy about that."

"And you don't really like her, do you?" The woman noticed my expression and sighed. "I'm sensing hostility right now."

"I'm sorry, it's just that she broke my trust, publicly humiliated me, and verbally abused another friend of mine for getting the guy she wanted. Then when all of her friends left her, she comes crawling back, trying to make amends. Amy Fredrickson is the world's horrible friend on the planet."

"This is the girl she had attacked." I took the yellow marker and circled Terri's face. "She's really quiet and her confidence was ripped apart by Amy and her at-the-time friends. They would throw rocks and water balloons at her because she got an eligible bachelor. It got to the point the she almost dropped out of school, but then they would tag her house."

At the woman's blank expression, I clarified. "That's when someone writes on walls or fences, usually the message is rude or threatening. They were pretty nasty with their choice of words. I was very protective of her, even though I was considered a rival to the guy as well. But he chose her, so then she had the right, no one else. Her name is Terri Nash."

"This is the guy Terri 'got'." I used the green marker to circle Richard. "Richard Keyes was invited to the theatre with Sean, Amy and me by Amy herself, to prove to Sean that she wasn't offended by his request. Terri was allowed to come along because Rich is her boyfriend, she was so nervous about Amy's intentions that she asked me if Amy was trying another grab for Rich. We got something a lot more than we bargained for."

The man silently poured us each a glass of water before moving back to the door again. I took a healthy swallow and the cool, refreshing rush was pleasant.

"So what happened at the theatre?"

"When we left the theatre, the lights were acting weird, flickering on and off. There was no one around, which was strange because the mall was jam packed prior to us going into the theatre. There were some people who claimed to be Characters, and said they wanted to play a game with us. They never told us their names, and when Amy demanded to know who they were, one of them shot me."

I took a steadying breath. "They told us the game was like tag, but with a twist. We were told if we could get some help, then we'd win. If we got caught, we were at their mercy. When they left, Richard went over the payphone terminal to see if they were working, he ran back to us saying something about zombies. At first I thought I had lost too much blood, but then I saw them too. We left the mall, to try and get away from them."

"None of those who became those monsters ever left that place. They were all destroyed shortly before you were reported as found." The woman sounded reassuring, but I felt a little nauseous. "They couldn't have been saved, they were better destroyed. Please continue."

"But if none of them left the mall, then what were those things chasing us?" The woman seemed surprised. "I mean, what was chasing us was actually running. So then what were they?"

"Please stay focused Ms. Summers, what happened after you and your friends left the theatre?" The woman seemed thoughtful; maybe she was getting an idea of what attacked us.

"Sorry, Amy ran off ahead, trying to save herself. Sean was supporting me and Rich and Terri were keeping up with us. It was raining, and Sean slipped on the pavement. Rich and Terri continued on without us, and Sean hid us under the overpass. After a while, Sean tried to run away with me once more, when he realized that someone was watching us. He said it was the same one who shot me. The last thing I remember was falling; he was reaching for me-."

I took another sip of the water. "Then I woke up to hear some jerk off telling the doctor and nurse to tell me that this all happened in my head and lie to me. He was rather pissed off that I was awake, I don't know what you may have done to make him leave."

The woman laughed and stood up slowly. "I just made it so then he couldn't make you out to be a nutter seeing as the one who did this to you may be the enemy that has been causing us some problems. As of this moment, you are under my protection. My butler will be keeping an eye on you until you are ready to be discharged."

The woman left the room and the man pulled back his chair to the door and sat down. He smiled before pulling out his book once more and I fell asleep once more after finishing my glass of water.

* * *

A/N: Boo-YAH! You guys got a longer chapter this time. Congrats to me, hope you are still enjoying the story so far. As for those who hated the blond man with the "do-it-now-or-risk-losing-your-job" attitude, keep hating him; because he is a bastard and I created him to be hated. Muwahahahahahaha! Rate and review please?


	11. Chapter 8: Hellsing's Offer

_**Chapter Eight: Hellsing's Offer**_

_-Present Day, July 3-_

I bit into the egg salad sandwich that was brought by the nurse for lunch. It had been three days since the Charactering woman had told me that I was under her protection, and true to her word, the dark haired man that I had met stayed with me. Even when he was dozing off, it seemed like he was alert, which made me feel a lot more at ease than without him being there. I didn't want that Hawkens man to return while I was sleeping. The dark haired man was currently standing in the hall talking to the doctor while I was eating lunch.

"I have good news." The butler had come back into the room, holding a small pile of clothes. "You can be discharged from the hospital after you finish eating. I will be taking you to the local GCP department to discuss an arrangement."

"How can I just leave? In order to be discharged isn't someone related to me supposed to sign me out?"

"That is usually the case; however your next of kin has already been informed of your current situation, without all of the details of course. They have given their permission for you to be discharged without a signed notice first, in order for you to be of use much more quickly."

"Be of use?" I finished the sandwich and glanced at the pile of clothes in his hands, recognizing a blue sweater. "Are those mine?"

"Your aunt brought them over yesterday; she was hoping to see you before you left, but we are on a tight schedule and do not have the time to spare for a social visit." He placed the clothes on the bedside table and turned to leave. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

He left the room and I stared at the door incredulously. He could have woken me up to say a final farewell to my own damn family before I went where ever I was going. Auntie Sheryl can be a panic artist if she's left in the dark on certain situations. I pulled on the pair of jeans angrily, feeling angry tears welling up in my eyes. I flung on the tank top and slipped on the sweater, pulled on a pair of socks and noticed that a pair of sneakers were at the foot of my bed, the ones I was wearing when I was attacked.

I slipped on the shoes and glanced around the hospital room once more. Hopefully I wouldn't have to spend any more time in one of these. I hope that where ever I'm going, I'll be allowed to have some color in the room I'll be staying in.

I went to the door, only for it to open before I reached it. The dark-haired man had collected black coat for himself and he seemed slightly annoyed with my messy hair. I shrugged and walked into the hall.

"Auntie didn't bring my hairbrush, and besides it's always like this no matter what I do." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and led me down the hall, towards the front lobby. I glanced over my shoulder when a group of doctors turned away and started whispering to each other.

"It is because you are the first Non-Character to be placed in Charactering custody during an investigation. Usually the Non-Character is placed in the custody of the GCSU, but in this case, you were not."

He led the way outside into the scorching heat of midday. I held a hand to shield my eyes and waited for them to adjust before I noticed the man waiting beside a taxi cab. He held the door open for me and closed it after I got in. He moved to the other side of the cab and climbed in beside me. When he gave the driver the location, the driver shot us a disgusted look before speeding off.

* * *

The butler led the way to where we were supposed to meet his master, and it seemed that some of the Global Coalition Police department were avoiding us. I wasn't sure if I should be offended by their stand-offish attitudes, maybe it was because of same reason the doctors at the hospital avoided talking to me directly. Was it that strange that a Non-Character like me to be placed in the custody of Characters?

We were met by the female officer who was working with Hawkens that day at the hospital. She offered a friendly smile and led us to a conference room silently. The blond Charactering woman was already waiting for us, sitting around with a bunch of GCP and a tall black haired man wearing red stood in a corner. When we entered, the man in red seemed interested at the fact that I was able to move.

Unfortunately for me, Hawkens was there too, though he seemed to have swallowed a lemon when he saw me here. He glared at the woman who pointed where I would be sitting before she took her own seat closer to him. I felt a little intimidated by being in front of all these strangers, so I took a steadying breath.

"It seems that everyone is here now, this meeting will now commence." Hawkens glared sourly at the brunette who took over the discussion. "Today we will be deciding the finer points of the custody of Kiara Annette Summers with the Hellsing Organization:

"As per request, the Global Coalition Suppression Unit, Unit Three Co-ordinator Edward Hawkens will be designated to this detail as the direct contact for that faction. Officer Kim Scott will act as mediator and direct contact for the Rossolue division of the Global Coalition Police Department."

"But will she even be safe there?" Hawkens seemed to enjoy interrupting this man. "These people reside on a Plain of vampires, after all. Why should we even allow her to go a Plain that threatens her life?"

"Because you threatened hospital staff to make me sound crazy, or they'd lose their jobs for having moral integrity. You haven't given me reason to trust you." Hawkens turned his glare to me, and I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Instead of letting him intimidate me, I smiled widely. The man in red was grinning, and the blond Charactering woman just sighed.

"She has seen our enemy, making her a target. Unless you'd like to try your hand at Ghoul extermination for yourselves, I'd recommend from having another Rossolue Shopping center incident." The brunette cleared his throat lightly, causing us to look back to him. He nodded at the Charactering woman, relieved.

"Hawkens, it has already been explained why she was going to the HEL02 Plain. Please don't make this any harder on her; she has to leave her family to keep them safe." At the mention of Auntie Sheryl and Uncle David, it felt like I was punched in the chest. Worrying about my friends' safety left little room in my mind for thinking about my family, how could I not have realized that they were easily in danger?

I sat numbly as the blond Charactering woman made the arrangements to have an "avatar" made for me prior to our departure. Hawkens left the room shortly afterwards and Officer Scott had to explain that he was hoping to find a way to discredit them in order to keep me here. The brunette introduced himself as Officer Aaron Reiner, and the one in charge of Avatar Distribution.

* * *

Making my "avatar" body wasn't all that hard. It felt different to have my physical body look like an anime character, but the process wasn't that hard to follow. Here I was thinking that I'd be put in a coma induced sleep and then have my mind neural linked to a mannequin that they would make look like me. I really have to stop watching sci-fi; they really mess with your imagination.

I was told to lie down and go through an MRI scan. When I came out trying to get rid of the dark spots from my vision, I was looking like a Character. I was startled that I looked almost the same as I would if I wasn't animated. I had to redress once more, and I nervously walked beside the butler who had been accompanying me throughout this process.

The Charactering woman was waiting at the gateway with the man in red. When he saw me, the man in red sized me up in an appraising manner and I tried not to get squeamish. She led the way through the gate and we arrived in a large room, adequately furnished, reminding me of an English study. I glanced around surprised as the woman sat behind a large desk and smiled.

"Welcome to my home, Ms. Summers. Now then, I have some rules that you are going to have to follow in order to live comfortably here. And thinking back on it now, I don't believe I've introduced myself yet. I am Sir Integra Hellsing and as of this moment, you are going to be working for me."

* * *

A/N: I know most of this is being posted at the same time, but writing this has taken forever! I had a serious case of writer's block and coupled with homework, I mean it was ridiculous. And you should all celebrate now; this one was another long chapter. I know that most on FanFiction who specifically search for chapter stories appreciate long, detailed chapters, including me. And just to let you know, I will be giving a shout out to everyone who gives me reviews throughout my story at the very end. The last chapter of this will be where you could find your "names" if you post your reviews before I post Book Two. So if you want to see your name in here, you know what to do!


	12. Chapter 9: Life Isn't Fair

_**Chapter Nine: Life Isn't Fair**_

I woke up after a fitful nap, reminding myself that I was in a Charactering world. I yawned and stretched before sitting up. I glanced around the room and noticed that there were clothes folded and placed on top of the dresser. Curiously, I climbed out of bed to investigate; there was a khaki colored shirt with a red and black crest on the left side, a set of similarly colored shorts, and white over-the-knee stockings. A pair of brown boots was sitting by the door and there was a note beside the clothes.

_After your nap, please be dressed in uniform and meet your training partner outside your room. I've taken the liberty of supplying you with proper sleepwear and mourning clothes, should the occasion call for it. Walter_

Walter is the butler who was keeping an eye on me in the hospital. He must have realized that I was still recovering from the incident and when he showed me to my room, he told me to wait at the door and I think I went to bed immediately. Glancing down at my rumpled clothes, I just shook my head and started to undress.

Surprisingly enough, the uniform suited me, it was a little more form fitting than I was used to, but I was sure that there was a reason for that. I noticed that a hairbrush was placed in an obvious location and I tried to tame the monster that was my hair. I slipped on the boots and tightened the buckles accordingly before standing tall and tested walking in them. Despite their looks, they were rather light on the feet, not much to say for quiet, but I could walk in these for long periods of time if push came to shove.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I yawned once more and prayed I didn't have morning breath as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I noticed the man in red was leaning against the wall opposite and a little ways down from my room. He glanced up, his shades glinting red and his smile returned. I walked towards him and he stood tall, and I was struck by the realization that this guy was like, really tall!

"So you'll be my training partner?" I tried not to fidget in front of him and he just smiled wider. He started to lead the way downstairs. While walking with him, I noticed a lot of people moving in the hallways wearing a similar uniform to what I was wearing, though none of them were wearing shorts. Some of them stopped what they were doing to watch us, and it made me feel a little annoyed. We reached the main floor and were heading down another hallway in this maze of a mansion when I saw Walter. He was talking to an older man in uniform before he saw me, and nodded over the man's shoulder. The said man glanced over his shoulder casually before performing a double take. I noticed a group of the men watching us had followed us to see this person.

"I suppose that she can learn, but I don't see what good she will do for us." Walter seemed to be annoyed with the man but kept his face neutral. "I guess I could give it a shot, though. Orders are orders."

I stared at the man, not quite understanding what he was saying to Walter and I glanced up at the man in red as the older man turned to face me fully. The man in red's smile grew in width and the older man sighed, and looked like he aged ten years.

"Well now, little miss; do you know how to use a gun?" I glanced back at the older man with a surprised expression and several of the men laughed at my reaction as I flushed and shook my head. "This is going to take a while then. Alucard, I think you should wait a couple of days before you join us for training."

"If you say so, Fargason; I was looking forward to watching her though." The man in red turned on his heel and disappeared swiftly. I was still staring at where the man had left until the older man, Fargason cleared his throat loudly.

"Come on then, and a word of advice: don't space out on the battlefield, or else you won't survive very long." He led me down the hallway along with Walter and some of the men. We seemed to have walked down several hallways before a heavy metal door was opened and I gasped.

The room inside was huge! There were several people already in here practicing their shooting. I was trying to observe everything at once and a couple of the men chuckled as I swung my head from side to side, trying to see everything. Fargason cleared his throat loudly and nodded over to a stand closer to the door. I joined him at the stall and noticed that this was a targeting range. He placed a small pistol on the ledge along with an ammunition clip.

"You see that over there?" All the men seemed to stop what they were doing to watch as I nodded at the set of targets that Fargason was pointing out. They looked something out of a cop show; cartoonish profiles with vampire teeth, innocent terrified civilians, and mischievous looking monster children.

"I want you to shoot every vampire in those targets. Remember, looks can be deceiving and that there are proper innocents in there. Don't go shooting wildly; now this is how you load your weapon."

After observing Fargason's demonstration and proving that I was paying attention to what he had said by unloading the clip and reloading it, was I allowed to try shooting at my "targets." I pulled back the safety, mirroring what I remembered from that night when the white haired man shot me at the theatre. The first vampire's head blew off almost as quickly as I heard the loud blast and I felt the gun jerk back, almost throwing me out of alignment.

"Any idea what happened there, girly?" One man questioned, amused by me losing my balance. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the term I once heard from a TV show.

"Was that the recoil?" Several men hooted in appreciation, as if I was taking this seriously. I lined up with the next target and pulled the trigger. A clip and a half later, did I deem myself cleared of the "vampire threat" as Fargason called it. Only to find out that I missed one target, though I was told that for my first time, I did a decent job. Walter escorted me back to my room, and I had a whole new appreciation for law enforcement and anyone else that was authorized to shoot a gun; it was not as easy as it looked on television, and now I was exhausted.

* * *

A/N: School is almost done for me, though I'll have to start looking for work soon. I'll be able to write on my spare time, though I'm sure that everyone else manages.

Yes, I know Fargason is from the first anime series of Hellsing, but I really liked that guy; so I put him in here even though I'm trying to follow the Hellsing Ultimate universe, (because that anime series follows the manga.) Rate and review, you'll be credited for it!


	13. Chapter 10: The Bayonet Priest

_**Chapter Ten: The Bayonet Priest**_

_-Present Day, July 17-_

Today is going to mark my first mission with Alucard and Hellsing's newest member Seras, a former police officer who was turned into a vampire by Alucard to stop her from dying from a fatal injury; which happened to have been caused by Alucard to stop a vampire priest from having his way with her then turning her into a Ghoul in a place called Cheddar. I was surprised to learn that Alucard was a vampire, but I got over that quickly. He hunted other vampires, so he wasn't out to kill humans, like other vampires were.

I climbed into the helicopter excitedly while Alucard climbed on board gracefully, I mean honestly, Alucard is the only man, (vampire or not,) that can actually pull off being graceful without looking fake. I sat down beside Seras as the pilot started the engine and I smiled sweetly at Alucard.

"Would now be a bad time to say that this is my first time in any form of aerial transportation?" Seras smiled gently and glanced at her master quizzically as he gave a snort of disbelief. He sat in his seat and glanced out the window and noticed Walter was standing off to the side, observing the helicopter. I waved to him, and he smiled and lifted his hand in farewell as the helicopter lifted off the launch pad.

"Next, you are going to say you've never been to Ireland?" I nodded at Alucard's amused expression and kept my eyes trained out the window. Mentally, I jotted down that helicopters make for a bumpy ride and that I was probably not going to enjoy the ride home. My poor bladder is going to be going on strike from this abuse when this is over.

"Hey, Seras?" Alucard's fledgling glanced up from the window to look at me again. "Were the vampires on your last mission difficult to kill?"

"It looked difficult at first; I had to use a heavy sniper rifle without a scope in the middle of the night. If I wasn't a vampire, I probably wouldn't have killed the vampire at all. But I think you'll do just fine tonight; after all, you're not on your own for this mission."

"I'll give you some advice, Non-Character." We both glanced up at Alucard as he folded his hands on his lap, his red eyes flashing through the lens of his sunglasses. "When you shoot, aim for the head or the heart. You need to remember that the Ghouls you may encounter did not choose to become monsters, so you are obligated to make their parting of this Earth quick and painless. That goes for you as well, Police Girl."

* * *

Bullets rang out as I ran down another corridor of this place, firing as accurately as I could. I had no idea where in Ireland we were, but this building was overflowing with Ghouls. Alucard was close by, observing me while taking out ones I missed. This place was by far the most disgusting facility I've ever been in; Ghouls were nothing more than decaying bodies moving around by a vampire's will, swarming everywhere looking for someone to bite. These things were really like zombies than vampire spawn, and it reminded me of those things from the Rossolue Shopping center.

I twisted down another hallway and fired several more shots as six Ghouls launched themselves at me. Only four went down, and then I realized that my clip was finished before the other two were obliterated by the vampire behind me. I reached into my pouch on my hip and blinked, I only had two clips left? Alucard noticed my expression and glared as he crossed his arms.

"What were you told about keeping an eye on your ammunition?" The scolding sounded rather repetitive and I couldn't help myself from glaring up at the man. I could feel my temper raising, seeing as I only receive this particular scolding when I ran out of bullets completely. I took a deep breath and decided to ignore him as he killed several more Ghouls on this floor. I glanced around as I threw away the magazine and replaced it with my second last one.

The sound of a door being broken down startled me, and I whipped around to see Seras rush past, her heavy rifle perfectly balanced as she ran. I felt a spike of envy at her accurately performed manoeuvres, and I glanced down at my rifle. It seemed small compared to Seras's, probably a little bit lighter so then I could manage it, and it didn't seem to pack quite as much of a punch either. I shuffled my feet a little, trying not to look as upset as I felt.

"She used to be a police girl, Non-Character." I was starting to believe that he could read minds, and I glanced over at Alucard as he motioned for me to follow. "She has more experience with weapons; do not expect perfection on your first mission, it will only disappoint you and dampen any future assignments."

"I don't understand." He stopped walking to give me his full attention. "How is fighting Ghouls going to help me find my friends?"

"My Master believes that you were attacked by someone from this Plain. We must fight to keep vampires a secret from the world and ensure humanity's safety at the same time. Find your resolve, girl, or else you'll never be strong enough to save your friends." He began walking again, and I had to jog to catch up with him. I felt a little bit better now and I was certain that he was right; I was just depressing myself worrying about it. Sir Integra was working on a plan to help rescue my friends, all we needed was time.

Seras had cleared the rest of the next floor by the time we had caught up to her, and she turned to us to receive Alucard's praise. I noticed that she was about to lick her hand, which was coated in what must have been Ghoul's blood, when a long thin blade pierced through her throat. My jaw dropped and even Alucard seemed stunned as several more pierced into her lower chest and back from behind her. That's when I heard heavy footfalls coming down a flight of stairs down the hall ahead of us.

The tall man at the end of the hallway was holding a thin blade in each hand, dripping blood onto the already sullied floorboards. Cropped blond hair seemed messy and green eyes flashed behind thin-rimmed glasses. He had a long scar on the left side of his face and a cruel grin in place.

"Lovely moon tonight, don't cha think?" His accent confused me, it sounded Irish, but I wasn't quite sure. Alucard stared at the man with a wide grin of his own. Seras seemed to be struggling to breathe and the man chuckled. "You sound lovely when you are in pain, young lady."

"Sadistic prick!" I went to aim my weapon when Alucard raised an arm, blocking the man from my line of sight. "But he's-!"

"Out of your reach, girl. If you were to fight him now, you'd die. What are you doing here, Catholic?" I froze, not even noticing that the man was wearing a crucifix around his neck before. I blinked, not quite understanding the situation we were now in.

"This is Catholic lands, Hellsing dogs, and yet you Protestants dare to waltz on our lands? We deal with our own vampire crisis, we never asked for your help." I felt the tension between the two men rise and Alucard began walking towards him.

"What happened to the vampire who was leading these Ghouls?" The man had begun to walk towards Alucard, grinning manically as Alucard was. The tension rose to a stressing peak and it felt if I moved, they'd both rain their fury on me. So I waited, barely breathing as they got closer to each other.

"I've already taken care of him; the only ones left are you." I felt sweat slipping down my face, not sure why I was shaking so badly. The man stopped after passing Alucard, and I seemed hypnotized by his green eyes that seemed to size me up. Without warning, they turned and attacked. I barely even registered that Seras was moving to shield me as Alucard blew a hole in the man's head.

"Stop struggling, Police Girl. You've been pierced by blessed blades; you've got to remove them slowly." She nodded, Alucard stopped talking as he was pierced by the Catholic with several of those thin blades and I screamed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but at least it's a longer chapter. And yes, one of the guy's nicknames is the Bayonet Priest, which is why I named the chapter after him. And I know I screwed the actual dialog between him and Alucard; don't start watching the series and then flame me, I do not want copyright issues, okay? Rate and review, please?


	14. Chapter 11: Meeting The AX Agency

_**Chapter Eleven: Meeting The AX Agency**_

The man was still alive? He kept stabbing Alucard with those blessed blades and Alucard was eventually pinned to a window sill. He stared at Seras fiercely as the man closed in on him, sharpening his blades against each other. Seras quietly gripped my arm and began to stealthily creep back down the hallway where we had come from. A loud slashing sound froze us, and then we heard absolutely insane shouts of laughter. Seras was gone from my sight for a moment before she was at my side, leading us down a hallway as quickly and quietly as she could. Tucked safely under her arm was Alucard's head.

I felt shocked tears slide down my face as she led me and I felt so sorry for her. Alucard was her Master, being the one who gave her new life, and now she was alone in this terrifying new world. We stopped to rest, and I realized those blades must have been causing her more pain then she let on. She tried to pull out one of the blades, but it burned her hand to even touch it and she mewled in her pain. I slowly pulled it out for her, understanding that because I was human, I could do this favor for her. After all the blades were removed, we stared at the head of Alucard, unsure of how to proceed from here.

Seras had just cradled Alucard's head close to her, as if it would provide the answers she had running through her head when it flew out of her hands, pinned to the wall by those damn blades. I whirled around to see that the man had caught up with us sooner than expected. I froze as papers were pinned to every window and door in the hallway. Seras tried to open a window, but it was as if there she couldn't touch the window.

"It's called a barrier, my dear. Anyone who is undead cannot leave where ever it ranges from. Now hold still and die, you monster." I felt my jaw set defiantly as he moved closer, and I ran to the closest door and ripped down the paper, before opening the door.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not dead! Seras, get in here-!" The man pinned me in the door frame by catching my sleeve with a blade. The man pulled out another blade, glaring at me as he turned away.

"You will be dead soon enough, Hellsing dog, but not until I kill the newest pet vampire." I struggled as he advanced on the terrified vampire. I managed to aim my gun, despite my awkward position and pulled the trigger. I gasped when the bullet embedded into his head, and Seras ducked under his outstretched arm to tug at the blade pinning me down. He had already healed and was bringing those blades down upon us just as she managed to free me. A loud barrage of bullets startled us as his blades were shattered, and I glanced down the hallway where the gunshots rang out.

"Those girls belong to me, Father Anderson." Sir Integra was standing with two armed bodyguards, weapons drawn. The man turned from us to stare at her, surprised. "You are breaching our agreement by attacking my men, pull out now."

"You think you have the authority to tell me what to do, after you dare to tread on our lands? And you honestly expect me to cower before you, you Protestant whore." He attacked swiftly, killing the two guards. Sir Integra had her sword ready when he reached her.

"You shouldn't have come here; I'll cut off your head like I did that prided pet of yours." Sir Integra seemed amused by the knowledge that Alucard was dead, and I felt tears spill down my face gracelessly.

"Is that all? Well then you'd better get on with it before he fully regenerates himself." Shocked I glanced around uncertainly as the man froze at her words. Suddenly, all the windows shattered and a horde of bats swarmed into the hallway. We all watched as the bats began converging and a form began to materialize. In less than a minute Alucard was standing in the hallway with us, aiming that giant gun of his, with that wide grin of his.

"What will you do now, Anderson?" The man glanced back at Sir Integra, before sheathing his weapons and pulled out a thick book; it took me a moment to realize that it was a Holy Bible.

"I'll go; I need more preparation to kill this one. But mark my words, I will kill you someday." He vanished amid swirling pages and wind, and then I collapsed to my knees shaking.

"Are you alright, Non-Character?" I glanced up at Alucard, who seemed amused by my antics. I nodded, turning my gaze to the floor. I heard Alucard scolding his fledgling and I heard Sir Integra light a cigar.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Summers, I didn't realize that the Vatican had dispatched him to this location until hours after you had set off. I didn't want to introduce you to them until after you had several missions completed and gained some experience."

"He was really going to kill me, even though I wasn't a vampire." I knew that my voice was shaking, but I couldn't stop it. I glanced up to realize that Sir Integra was coming towards me. She held out her hand and I gripped it, letting her help me to my feet. I glanced at the corpses of the guards who came with her and shivered.

"I'll have the bodies collected, let's get you out of here though. I have a helicopter on standby." She led the way to where the helicopter was waiting, though it felt as if I was following blindly. The helicopter that had originally brought us would be taking back the bodies, so we rode back to the mansion with her. It seemed that they were expecting me to say something, but I didn't know what I was supposed do after something like this.

* * *

_-Present Day, July 20-_

It wasn't until three days after the "Badrick incident" in Ireland did I learn that we would be having guests from a different Plain coming over to meet with me to see if they could help us search for my friends. I was happy to know that someone else considered this serious, though I was advised from wearing my uniform in front of them. Walter provided me with a pale blue skirt set, complete with a matching blazer and a white blouse.

I was sitting with Sir Integra in the study and I smiled at her nervously. She seemed lost in thought when we heard someone knock on the door.

"You may enter." Sir Integra stood up as Walter opened the door and escorted three people into the room. There were two men and a woman from this new Plain, though the woman made her curiosity known the moment she saw me.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I apologize for being rude, but for security reasons, could you tell me again which Plain you come from?"

"I understand; we are from the TBL01 Plain. I am Father Abel Nightroad of the Vatican's Special Division-"

"Iscariot?" The room went quiet for a moment and the silver haired man speaking seemed confused. The red haired woman and the other man glanced at each other as if we were speaking in code.

"No, I'm sorry. We are from the AX Agency; we are a special unit who serves under Lady Caterina who deals with Foreign Affairs. I'm afraid we do not stay in touch with Vatican units outside our Plain. It seems that we have different Popes every time we communicate, so it saves on the confusion." The tension in the room evaporated quickly, and Sir Integra sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we've been having some trouble with Vatican here on this Plain. But that isn't anything to worry about right now. Please have a seat." She gestured to where I had remained seated, and the three guests sat down.

"This is Father Tres Iques and Sister Esther Blanchett, by the way." Father Nightroad smiled kindly, and I was surprised by this sweet-hearted man. He seemed so easy going, not like that murderous man that I encountered in Badrick. I felt my hands shake and I noticed Walter's expression seemed sorrowful. He began pouring tea for us as Sir Integra explained the situation in full to them. I wasn't sure what I was expected to say.

"I see." Sister Blanchett looked at her lap sadly. "So you've been waiting here, hoping to hear news about your friends all this time."

"She's been helping us with our work." Father Tres looked directly at Sir Integra suspiciously. "Yes, she has been fighting the vampires on this Plain. These people who kidnapped her friends had every intention to abduct her as well, and I'm sure they will try again. She has to learn how to fight back, because they won't go easy on her for being a Non-Character."

"I understand, this is very serious. Do you know the name of the attackers?" Father Nightroad seemed confused at my silence, so I decided to answer this question for myself.

"He deliberately refused to answer that question when Amy had asked him back then, he said that it didn't matter. All I know is that he was a short, blond haired man. He wore all white and spoke German."

Walter's eyes widened, but he remained quiet as he stood by the door. I glanced down at my lap briefly, feeling nervous. A hand gripped mine lightly and I looked into the compassionate blue eyes of Sister Blanchett.

"You've been through a lot, Ms. Summers. Do you have any ideas of where to start looking for these people?" I shook my head slightly.

"But I'm not giving up on finding them. They used a similar method of turning masses of people into vampires back on the Material Plain; we are starting to see a pattern. It's only a matter of time now."

"Well on our Plain, if you are not born into the bloodline, you can't become a Methuselah." At our blank expressions, Father Nightroad elaborated. "That's what the vampires on our Plain prefer to call themselves. And humans are referred to as Terrans, which is sort of accurate, in their language that means 'weaker ones'."

"Well here, it's very easy to become a vampire. Then there's the issue of having control over yourself after you've been turned. It can get kind of hair-raising when you're not used to it." Sister Blanchett paled visibly. "Though, I'm not giving up yet. But I'm worried about everyone else's safety once my friends' kidnappers find out that I'm here."

"We knew the risks when we requested you to be placed in our custody, Ms. Summers. All you need to focus on is helping us catch these bastards before they get away." Sir Integra smiled at me reassuringly. Father Iques reached into his coat and pulled out a letter, passing it to Father Nightroad. He glanced at it briefly, before handing it to Sir Integra.

"It's our orders, should we believe that it is something to get involved in; though knowing Lady Caterina, she may already be searching for leads on our Plain as we speak. She holds very good relations with the GCP. She won't standby when innocent Non-Characters are in need of help."

"Thank you for your time. Please get in contact with us should you obtain information." Father Nightroad shook hands with Sir Integra and me before they were escorted by Walter to their appropriate exits.

* * *

A/N: Another long chapter, introducing the Characters from Trinity Blood. Woo-hoo, am I amazing or what? Rate and review, because it's fun to get feedback from the readers and I like knowing that my effort is appreciated by you guys.


	15. Chapter 12: You'll Get Used To It

_**Chapter Twelve: You'll Get Used To It**_

_-Present Day, August 3-_

It was hard to believe that it has been a month since I joined the Hellsing Organization to help them rescue my friends, and find their kidnappers. I was warned that some Plains that Sir Integra had contacted would require me to meet with them on their Plains because some of them didn't believe anything was wrong.

I learned a lot about the three members of the AX Agency that visited us two weeks ago. Sister Blanchett was the newest member of the AX Agency and didn't quite understand her role, much like me when I first arrived here. Father Iques was a cyborg; part machine, part human with inhuman reflexes and stunning accuracy while fighting. As for Father Nightroad, he seemed to be the happy-go-lucky optimist that glued the group together. They were always helpful, explaining cultures of their Plain to me whenever they had the chance. Sir Integra was surprised to learn that they were nine hundred years in the future from our current date.

Something we weren't expecting was Hawkens to pay us a visit. He was accompanied by Officer Scott, but he still showed up here on this Plain. He walked into the study without announcing himself properly, with a pompous smile on his face when he noticed our surprise. Officer Scott seemed annoyed and sent an apologetic look to Sir Integra before she acknowledged me sitting with the members of the AX Agency.

"Ah, Unit Three Co-ordinator Hawkens, maybe on your Plain it is acceptable to barge into someone else's home; however on this Plain it is not. If you want to come for a visit, please send word in advance." Sir Integra looked up from her paperwork in her hand to glare at the intruder. His smile widened smugly, and I noticed Walter had entered the room carefully to observe the situation dutifully.

"I do believe it was agreed that we were to contact each other twice a month, Hellsing." The lack of a title was not missed by Sir Integra, Walter, and me. "However, we haven't heard word from the girl since you first brought her here. We were getting concerned about her safety, and if it makes you feel any better, we do have a warrant to be here."

"Then you should've stated so when you got here, not stand there with your thumb up your ass, acting like you own the place." Sister Blanchett's jaw dropped at my obvious lack of respect towards Hawkens, and I noticed his jaw tighten slightly. He turned to see me glaring at him and let his smile drop.

"You are lucky to even be a part of this investigation, girl. Try to show your superiors the respect they deserve." I felt my jaw open in shock and I felt myself jumping to my feet before anyone knew my intentions.

"'My superiors', I hope you weren't referring to yourself in that comment Hawkens. You're not better than me and if you want my respect, then try to earn it like everyone else has to." Father Nightroad caught me by the arm to stop me from marching up to the asshole. Walter seemed taken aback by my outburst and Sir Integra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly.

"As you can see, she's the same as usual. Does this satisfy your concerns, Hawkens?" The blond glared at Sir Integra for her lack of enthusiasm to scold me outright. He turned his glare to the AX Agency and Father Nightroad gently forced me to sit down, smiling tightly.

"And who are they? Did you even ask for our permission to invite others from another Plain to talk to the girl?" Walter cut in front of Hawkens before he could advance any closer towards Sir Integra. He silently passed an envelope to Officer Scott, then remained unmoving in front of Hawkens.

"It states that there have been three attempts to contact you through your office telephone line, sir. Never getting a reply would lead them to assume they could take the reins into their own hands, which is allowed." Officer Scott's hazel eyes narrowed when Hawkens opened his mouth. "Perhaps sir, you should get your telephone line fixed. This hostile visit was quite unnecessary and a waste of my time. If you cannot control yourself, I will request for a new direct contact with the GCSU to handle this case."

Everyone froze at the direct challenge in her voice and Hawkens stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him furiously. She glared at the door for a moment before turning towards Sir Integra when she laughed.

"Is he usually so hard to deal with, Officer Scott?" The woman smiled wryly and shrugged gently.

"You'll get used to it; he's a bit of a prick, but I'm the only one that can get him to back down when he gets out of control like that. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it was a safety precaution. I'll let the higher ups know that she's fine and still safely in your custody."

"Are we going to have to talk to him anytime soon?" Officer Scott smiled thinned slightly as she nodded. "Then I take it that he'll want to speak directly to Ms. Summers in the future."

"Yes, unfortunately she has to be the one to initiate the contact, or else he'll come here again. Trust me, he can make this investigation go up in smoke if he wanted it to, and he has the power to get away with it. My only word of advice is: don't make him your enemy."

Officer Scott left us with that in mind, leaving me to wonder if Hawkens was serious about trying to catch the ones who kidnapped my friends, or would he be the reason why they were never found?

* * *

A/N: Yes I brought asshole back. Sorry if you were enjoying him as he was removed briefly from the storyline, but he comes back for "check-ups" several times throughout the series; don't hate me, it's his personality that makes him the way he is! Rate and review, please no flamers!


	16. Chapter 13: The Round Table Conference

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hellsing Under Siege**_

_-Present Day, August 8-_

Five days after the Hawkens incident, Sir Integra informed me of a meeting with her country's defensive elites; known as a Round Table conference. She would explain the current situation with the new Ghouls and she wants me to explain the situation from the Material Plain with my own words, seeing as this was my crisis, and how they tied together. The meeting was to take place in two days, and she wanted me to promptly get my thoughts together in order to be ready for this.

I was lying on my bed in my room, wondering how were we going to get through this, when someone knocked on my door. I sat up from my reclined position, confused.

"Come in." Seras poked her head inside slowly and smiled when I waved her in. What surprised me was that Walter was with her. They both entered, with Walter staying close to the door. Seras seemed concerned about something, so I patted the bed to indicate that she could sit beside me. When she sat down and still didn't say anything, I looked up at Walter for an explanation.

"We thought that you needed some company, you see we've all been worried about you since the incident with Father Anderson. You haven't been down to practice with the others for a long time. Fargason was wondering if you'd like to join in with Seras for training tonight."

I closed my eyes, remembering those cold green eyes and blood stained blades that still woke me up in the middle of the night. I shivered involuntarily and I felt Seras grip my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes to meet her concerned blue eyes, though they were starting to look saddened.

"Well, if I want to save my friends I can't let myself get rusty, can I?" I think Walter knew that I was just saying that to try and sound normal, but Seras lit up like a Christmas tree. I let her lead me down the familiar route to get to the training room, smiling at her childish enthusiasm. Even Walter smiled and seemed a little relieved at my agreement, was I really worrying everyone?

I shouldn't have made them worry. I came to this Plain for a reason; I don't have the time to waste pitying myself for being weak. I haven't done something this stupid since the incident with my mum four years ago, where I moped around for months because I didn't understand why she had tried to kill me. Here I was now, trying to understand why someone I didn't even know had attacked and threatened to kill me. I needed to grow up and get a damn backbone, this was getting ridiculous!

* * *

After three hours in the training room, Walter had a nice dinner prepared and I was so hungry and exhausted, but at the same time I was thrilled. A bunch of the guys were happy when they saw me and I managed to get through my paces twice, even beating my old record by a lot.

Walter seemed amused as I explained the finer details of training with him. He encouraged me to keep doing my best, to take every experience I endure on missions to the training room to simulate the fights over again, because my experiences would help me when I need it most.

That night, I dreamed about frilly pink curtains and Auntie's smile. It was the first time I ever dreamed of my family since I left home. I was starting to believe that if I had to list one of the most important things in my life that I ever took for granted; it would've been Auntie and Uncle. I missed them so much, but if I didn't get this resolved soon, I'd be putting them in more danger.

* * *

_-Present Day, August 10-_

Today was the first time I was ever allowed on the third floor of the mansion; Sir Integra was leading me to a room down the hall, with the doors wide open. I fidgeted a little as I tried to keep my hair from flipping out of control again. Good first impressions never hurt anyone, but my hair seems to enjoy painting me as a slob. When we entered the room, I noticed two other men were already there.

"Ah, good evening gentlemen." The two men glanced up at her, then one of them turned their attention to me. He was rounded, with brown hair threaded with silver and a groomed mustache. His misty blue eyes flicked between Sir Integra and me for a moment.

"I was under the impression that this was a Round Table conference, Sir Integra. Why is there a little girl here?"

"She has a part to play in this conference, Sir Penwood. I have already been informed of the girl's presence here today." The other man softly chided. He was older than the other man, tall and willowy; his once caramel hair was silver. He wore rounded glasses and his silver eyes were piercing.

"So that's why there is a chair by the door?" Sir Integra nodded at Sir Penwood's inquiry and motioned for me to sit in the aforementioned chair. Several people showed up, though none of them were introduced. Maybe it was because I was in uniform; they thought I was a guard for the room? When everyone was seated, I was asked to close the door before the meeting started. After completing my task, I sat back down in the chair, though Sir Penwood seemed to be content with watching my movements.

"I take it that you've discovered a way to explain why there is an uprising of vampire sightings, if you have the gull to call for a Round Table conference, Sir Integra?" The older man from earlier was sitting across from Sir Integra with his hands folded neatly on the table that everyone sat around.

"Yes sir, it has taken a while, but after thorough investigations we have discovered our first solid piece of evidence." She held up a small object and I leaned over slightly to glance at it. Sir Penwood asked the question that ran through my head before I could voice it.

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"A transmitter chip, most likely used to monitor the vampire that causes the infection. Traditionally, Ghouls are created by a vampire draining the blood of a deflowered man or woman. Now it seems that children, who were clearly virgins, are being turned into Ghouls if they were bitten by a vampire embedded with this transmitter. And that's not the worse part."

"Please continue." The older man looked as if he had aged during this meeting, and I couldn't blame him. Now it seemed that the younger generation weren't safe anymore.

"In the Badrick incident, Father Anderson claimed to have dispatched the vampire before my forces went to the location, yet they still had the Ghouls to kill. Which means; the vampires have been modified to have their spawn survive the destruction of their host, and to continue their destructive methods. We are dealing with most likely, a group of vampire specialists. Gentlemen, these people are just like us."

"This is disturbing to hear." Sir Penwood glanced around the table, at the faces that he probably knew by name, and studied each of their shocked expressions. "I'm surprised that this group hasn't stretched its grasp farther than this Plain. At least we can deal with this on our own."

"I'm sorry to say that you are wrong, Sir Penwood. Fifty days ago, a shopping center on the Material Plain was a source of this same problem." The shocked exclamations startled me, and I knew it was going to be my turn soon. "Please let me speak."

"Let her speak." Came the echo from the older man, and everyone hushed. "Please continue, Sir Integra. I want a full explanation as to why we were not informed of this sooner?"

"June 21, Material time, the Rossolue Shopping center was overrun with Ghouls. The GCSU asked the Hellsing organization for our aid, which we provided. After further investigation, we discovered a group of teenagers were the actual targets. The only survivor that is known was in a coma for a week after the incident." I flinched at the reference, and Sir Penwood's eyes widened as he made the connection.

"Sir Integra, is the survivor that little girl?" She nodded and I felt all eyes on me. I glanced from my lap and I noticed a mixture of disproval, shock, and sympathy. "Then she is a Non-Character?"

"Yes sir." I surprised all of them by answering for myself. I felt a rumble under my feet and by the expressions on everyone else's faces, they did too. The lights flickered eerily, and in my mind I saw that damn shopping mall.

"What was that?" I noticed Sir Penwood stood up sharply. "Sir Integra, what is going on?"

"Give me a moment please; I'll talk with someone downstairs." She pressed a few buttons on an intercom and spoke clearly. "Front gate, what is going on down there?"

"We are under attack, ma'am. They're Ghouls!"

* * *

A/N: Another looong chapter for you guys; had to make it a cliff-hanger, or else it would take too long to edit. Rate and review?


	17. Chapter 14: Hellsing Under Siege

_**Chapter Fourteen: Hellsing Under Siege**_

I stared at the intercom, feeling panic rising. Ghouls were here on Hellsing grounds? How was that possible, there are almost one hundred members of the organization here; so how could we have not gotten a better warning before it was too late? I rose from my seat and went to the door.

"Sit down Ms. Summers." I froze when Sir Integra pressed a few more buttons on the intercom. "Communications, I need a report. How many are we dealing with?"

"Forgive me sir, but it seems like a lot. Two tour buses pulled close to the compound, and two men distracted the guards outside and then they were killed by someone on the bus. Then the two men led an assault force that seemed to been on the buses. As far as we can tell sir, only two are not Ghouls. Wait no-!" The man speaking began screaming and I felt my stomach turn uncomfortably as the sounds of flesh being ripped apart echoed throughout the room. I felt my hand cover my mouth instinctively, trying not to be sick; though I was pleased to notice that I wasn't the only one sickened to my stomach.

"Hey is this thing on?" I raised my head from my hand to glance at the intercom as an unfamiliar voice rang out through the speaker. The man speaking cleared his throat dramatically. "This is a shout out to the Round Table Conference and the Queen Bitch herself, Ms. Hellsing. You are currently getting your asses kicked by the Valentine Brothers. This is Jan Valentine, and I'm looking forward to meeting each and every one of you, after we finish lunch. But let me be the first to thank you for the tasty snacks." He clicked off after saying a vulgar rock star farewell, and I silently heaved as Sir Integra tried once more to contact someone.

"Walter, where are you?" I froze as the warm familiar voice replied smoothly.

"I am currently in Ms. Victoria's room in the sub-basement with Alucard, and we've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communication has been cut off, so we can't rely on assistance for four, or maybe five hours. Every able body has been ordered to protect the conference room with their lives. At the moment, I suggest that we split into two groups. Alucard will work his way upstairs clearing every floor, Seras and I will protect the conference room from the third floor."

"How will you manage? The halls are teaming with Ghouls." Sir Integra stared at the conference table expectantly, her brow narrowed in concentration as she weighted her options.

"How did you find Alucard's cell eight years ago?" Realization hit her and she glanced at the ceiling with a small smile of relief.

"The air ducts, of course."

"It seems the most logical choice, considering the situation. Please fortify the door to the conference room. Ms. Victoria and I shall be there momentarily, good luck then."

"Walter, these things are eating my men. Do not let a single one leave the grounds alive." Her face contorted in silent fury that had me cowering back in my chair.

"By your order then, sir. Is Ms. Summers still with you?" I jumped a little as I heard screaming from the floor below and I jumped to my feet, shocked at how close they were.

"Yes, she'll be waiting for instruction until you arrive." At the shocked exclamations of the conference members, I glanced down to avoid making eye contact with any of them. I was sure none of them would approve of my fighting Ghouls on this Plain, because I was a Non-Character.

I heard the intercom click off and Sir Integra glanced at me before reaching out and lighting another cigar. She blew the smoke thoughtfully, then she motioned for me to come closer. I obeyed and I felt her apprehension seeping through her.

"How should I fortify the doors, Sir Integra?" Instead, she pushed a button on the keypad of the intercom as a loud rumble shook the room. Several loud metallic clangs came from the door, and I glanced at her for conformation before I slid back from her as Sir Penwood jumped to his feet.

"We should be concerning ourselves with our evacuation." He seemed determined to leave, and he reminded me of Amy, trying to save themselves before anyone else. The reminder annoyed me greatly and I tried not to let it show.

"I'm afraid that is impossible now. By the sounds of it, they've destroyed the helipad and any helicopters that were there. And the halls are flooded with Ghouls, they are coming for us."

"Well, do something! You are responsible for this!" I felt my jaw drop at how wildly this man placed the blame on Sir Integra. Wasn't there a risk like this eventually going to happen to them anyway? What if it was a meeting called at this guy's place; would he like it if everyone ganged up on him?

"Sir Penwood!" The reproach came from the older man that I had met earlier. "Now is not the time for this behavior. What I believe Sir Integra is getting at, is that we will each be expected to take care of themselves should the time call for it."

"Yes sir, as we speak Walter and Seras are making their way here. We'll make a definite plan when they arrive."

"And the enemy are all Ghouls." Sir Penwood sat down warily and held his head between his hands. "And their armed to the teeth. We're all going to die!"

I noticed that a tile on the ceiling moved, and so did everyone else in the room but Sir Penwood. In fact, judging by the look of it, the tile was over his head. Without warning the tile dropped right onto Sir Penwood's head. I gasped when I recognized the material trying to squirm through the opening. Suddenly, Seras fell from the opening and landed butt-first on Sir Penwood's face, and I had to fight to keep my composure and act mature. Walter landed gracefully for being an older man.

"Hi," was Seras's response as she got to her feet. She moved to stand closer to me and noticed my tight expression.

"Walter, Seras!" Sir Integra looked quite relieved to see them. Walter moved as if automatic to light Sir Integra's next cigar. "What are we dealing with?"

"I don't know who trained these creatures, but whoever they are, they're tactical geniuses. They knew exactly how to hit us, and where." I felt my respect for the man raise several meters; it seemed that Walter was also a tactician, and I don't know why that relieved me.

"Are we truly done for?" He smirked and shook his head and I glanced at him uncertainly. I noticed something was off about him and my gaze was riveted to his gloves. He usually wore white gloves, but the pair that he was wearing was black.

"No. In fact, considering the trials that Van Hellsing faced a century ago, this hardly classes as a crisis. The plan is as follows: your standing order will be followed to the letter. I can assure you that none of these villains will leave here alive. Now, I think it is time that I taught these children a proper lesson in violence." He flicked his wrist with a soft chuckle, and that was when I noticed the difference.

"Are those wires?" Walter seemed shocked at my question, but then he smiled and motioned for Seras. She handed him a case that she was holding with a small smile of her own.

"Yes, Ms. Summers, they are wires. I used to be one of this organization's top agents when it came to vampire hunting." I felt my jaw drop and he chuckled. "I was hoping to give you these under less dire circumstances, but I'm afraid that you will need them now."

He placed the case down on the table and motioned for me to open it. I complied and my eyes widened at what I saw. Trying to compose myself, I smiled.

"But Walter, it's not my birthday yet." His smile stretched wider and his eyes crinkled as he shook with silent laughter at my antics.

"Those are dual combat pistols, left unnamed for your purposes. Each pistol is five kilograms in weight, twenty rounds per magazine. You've been training with two guns ever since the Anderson incident, and it seems that you've found yourself your own weapon speciality."

"What are the casings?" I inquired as I moved automatically the slide in the magazines. Sir Integra kept her eyes on my movements, proud as I expertly loaded the weapons, even though the other conference members seemed horrified.

"Pure Macedonian silver, nine millimeters, the tips are mercury, and they've already been blessed." My felt my eyes welling up with tears as he explained the finer details of my new weapons.

"Nine millimeters will leave a nice sized hole, and you've made them light for me to carry around without trouble. No one would expect these to pack as much of a punch as they will." I glanced back to Walter as he turned toward the door with Seras.

"Ms. Summers, your job will be to protect the conference members and Sir Integra, should anyone come in here." Walter made direct eye contact with me, sadly noting the nervousness of my actions. "I don't think that you should go outside these doors until you get permission first. The sights that you will see, are not for the eyes of children."

I nodded in understanding. Sir Integra unlocked the door and allowed Seras and Walter to leave, though when the door closed she never locked it up again. She asked the other members to turn their chairs to the door, and had them all load and ready their own weapons. She had me situated beside the doors, so then I could shoot into the oncoming assailant's blind spot.

After ten minutes of waiting I heard the familiar vulgar voice that called himself Jan Valentine. My anger bubbled as I listened to Walter's taunts and Seras's weapon going off, hold on, that gunshot sounded deeper, and when it collided with the enemy, it almost sounded like a whole row of them were wiped out. Did she get an upgrade as well?

I heard telltale sounds of someone running loudly towards the door, psychotic laughter ringing out before a force slammed the doors open. I was greeted by the sight of a young man with multiple facial piercings, wearing all black. He seemed shocked at the sight of the conference training their weapons on him.

"Oh, fuck me." I pulled the safety back and he glanced at me, his jaw dropping. I pulled the trigger and felt a surprisingly strong recoil.

* * *

A/N: Wow, am I getting better with all of the details, or what? I had this chapter started a month ago, and man has it taken me a while to get back into the swing of things. I've officially graduated college a month ago as well. Now it is onto job searching and using my spare time in between to get Book One complete. This crossover is coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself. Please rate and review and I hope that I'll be able to have more free time; ah what the hell am I saying, right now it's the weekend and I have all the free time in the world for two days. I'll do my best to get this posted as soon as possible so then you all can enjoy my awesome creativeness. Shout outs will happen if you review and like this story. Free publicity, so there should be no complaining.


	18. Chapter 15: The Meeting

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Meeting**_

_-Present Day, August 16-_

I sat on the edge of my bed, unsure whether I should sleep, or eat, or do something. Of the ninety-seven members of the Hellsing organization; Walter, Sir Integra and I, along with ten others survived the siege of the Valentine Brothers six days ago. The ten others survived because they weren't here for the attack; Alucard and Seras are already dead, so it would seem repetitive to list them among the deceased. I stared blankly at the wall, remembering how cruelly the conference demanded that Sir Integra executed all of her men that were turned into Ghouls by the enemy, even going as far as to blame her for this entire mess. But at least we were given a clue by that bastard Jan Valentine.

He had dodged my bullet and fled back into the hallway whilst being shot by everyone at the conference table. Even that coward Sir Penwood seemed to have good aim. However everyone stopped firing when they noticed that Hellsing's men were turned into Ghouls, and Seras was ripping them apart with just her bare hands. Sir Integra had stopped her and held her until she calmed down. If that is what it's like being a vampire, I don't think I want to ever choose that path; not having control of myself and attacking wildly at the smell of blood.

Walter had kicked the prick into a wall and as he predicted, before he could answer any questions, he burst into blue flames. But before he could be completely incinerated, he gave us the only clue we now had.

"_Beware the Millennium." _ I closed my eyes, but could still see that vulgar bastard's charcoal hand as it remained somewhat intact, flipping off Sir Integra in a mocking farewell salute. Millennium, what does a thousand years have to do with this? I dressed myself in uniform, today I was meeting the new recruits that Walter had hired. Well, they were actually mercenaries, and I deliberately left that issue out of my "report" to Hawkens. Like he needs anymore evidence of how this Plain is unsuitable for my protection. Then he could have me pulled out of this Plain, and forced to hide in the Material Plain indiffently.

Walter had assured Sir Integra and me that these mercenaries that go by the name "the Wild Geese," were proper professionals. As long as they got their money on time, they'd do the job without complaint. I only wished that they knew what was in store for them; I only wished I did before I got involved in this affair. But I have to save Sean and the others, so for them; I guess I'd go to Hell and back if it would help them be rescued.

"Wait, wait, you actually expect us to believe that vampires exist? Everyone knows that's just a load of crap that just became a fad for the movie industry." I felt my eyebrows rise as I listened to a snarky prick insult Sir Integra, him backed up by a room full of men chuckling.

"Then allow me to introduce you to a genuine vampire." I glanced into the room to see Seras standing against the wall, a nervous smile on her face. The men just kept on laughing and the one I assumed was the leader stood up from his seat. He had long auburn hair that was tied into a long braid; he had to loop it loosely around his neck twice to keep it from being trodden on by his associates. His eyes were green, and he had an eye patch over his left eye. He strode over to Seras confidently.

"So you're telling me you're a real vampire?" He seemed amused, when she confirmed and he started laughing again.

"Sir, I think they're laughing at me."

"Then do something to make them stop laughing, Police Girl." I felt a small smile tug on my face when the idiot accepted her challenge.

"If you're a vampire, than I'm the Frankenstein monster." He taunted. All she did was flick him in the forehead, but because she is a real vampire, she's a lot stronger than him. I watched as the idiot began bleeding, but she didn't stop. Twice more, she flicked him until he was knocked over. At the men's startled comments, I made my presence known.

"Well Seras, I think they're not laughing anymore. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, is what my Auntie Sheryl used to say." The men glanced at me warily as I walked fully into the room, as if they were sure I was a vampire as well. Seras smiled lightly when she saw me, though I'm sure she was being checked out by the man she just defeated.

"She may be the lowest of the low when it comes to vampires, but I can assure you that she is a real vampire." We all glanced at the wall as Alucard walked through it, making the men cower in shock and fear. I heard the hurried pace of Walter coming down the hall and I clapped a hand to my face in annoyance.

"I thought you were supposed to meet them later, you know, to not make them piss themselves." His dark chuckle made my skin crawl and the leader of the Wild Geese managed to get to his feet slowly. Walter hurried to Sir Integra, breathless and tired.

"I tried to stop him, sir. He was determined to meet them, after all." I felt pity for the older man. He was so tired; it took him three days to completely clean up the mansion, and he refused to let me help him. He said that this was his job, and now Alucard is bullying him. Maybe Walter saw my expression, because he stood a bit taller with a small smile on his face.

"Now then, since all the introductions are out of the way." He pulled out a letter from his breast pocket and held it out to Sir Integra. "A rather curious letter arrived in the post today."

She glanced at the back of the envelope to see who it was from and she went rigid. "It's from the leader of the Vatican's Section Thirteen, Enrico Maxwell. He's the head of the Iscariot."

I felt myself go cold, remembering Father Anderson during the Badrick incident. I almost couldn't breathe, and I felt myself tremble a little. Seras put a concerned hand on my shoulder and forced me to look at her.

"Kiara, you're as white as a ghost! Are still not feeling well?" The leader of the Wild Geese was gauging my reaction, and then he pulled a cigarette from a case within his pant pocket. After lighting it, he glanced at Sir Integra as she read the letter.

"Does _mon petite_ have a problem with these people? She was fine before she heard who the letter was from." Walter seemed apprehensive of the man's curiosity; however Sir Integra glanced up from the letter to level a stern gaze at me.

"How observant, Captain Bernadotte; the first and last member of Iscariot that she met tried to kill her. Ms. Summers, it seems that Hawkens has discovered our current situation with Iscariot, and with what has happened here six days ago." I stared at her shocked that the bastard had the nerve to go behind my back to get information that he wanted to have.

"Maxwell has planned to meet with us tomorrow at the British Museum, and apparently Hawkens will be there along with Officer Scott to mediate the situation. They've invited the AX Agency to join in."

"Is this Maxwell guy claiming to have information about my friends or their kidnappers?" Sir Integra kept her face blank and I glanced between Walter and Alucard, trying to see if they'd give any hint. "Why else would the AX Agency be coming here? They said that they don't keep in touch with anyone else to avoid confusion."

"We'll find out both Iscariot and Hawkens' game tomorrow, Ms. Summers."

* * *

_-Present Day, August 17-_

I was dressed in my pale blue blazer and skirt set once more, standing with Sir Integra and Walter in the British Museum waiting for Hawkens or Maxwell or someone from the AX Agency. Sir Integra was staring sternly at the portrait as if it were the source of our associates' tardiness.

"What time is it Walter?" Dutifully, Walter pulled out a silver pocket watch. He seemed indifferent with what he saw.

"Just past three, ma'am." She made a noise of impatience and glanced at me, perturbed by my fidgeting. I sighed and stared at the most violent painting in this entire gallery. It seemed to be depicting a battle that was about to start; it seemed to send shivers down my spine with every glance. I froze when I heard a group of people walking towards us, but relaxed when I saw the familiar flash of white, blue, and red.

"Hello Sister Blanchett, how was your trip back here?" Esther was smiling tightly, followed by a nervous Father Nightroad, Hawkens, Officer Scott, and two men I didn't recognize. Both men had silver hair, but the taller man was younger and had vivid purple eyes that fixed on me the moment he saw me observing him.

"It seems we are a bit late." The purple eyed man glanced at his companion with a careless shrug. When Sir Integra didn't reply he forced himself to incline in a short bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Enrico Maxwell."

I stiffened a little; this was the man in charge of the Iscariot unit? He seemed far too sarcastic for this role, and I found my eyes gauging him before I caught Hawkens' sour stare. I realized that everyone was watching my reaction and I felt myself blush a little and I looked down at the floor.

I heard Walter sigh and he motioned for me to go with them when they started moving towards the café gallery, yet he stayed there with the man that had accompanied Maxwell. I was keeping my eyes on the backside of Mr. Maxwell, when I thought I saw a flash of white move past my peripheral vision. I carefully turned my head to not draw any more attention to myself, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

We combined a table to be beside a corner booth to accommodate Officer Scott, Sister Blanchett and Father Nightroad while Sir Integra and I sat in the corner booth across from Mr. Maxwell and Hawkens.

* * *

A/N: I'm not going into the details of the conversation that takes place in the café gallery in this chapter. I mean, I'll touch on it in the next chapter; but it'll take too long and I don't think that it'll be necessary. Next chapter has Millennium being a nuisance.


	19. Chapter 16: Brazilian Trap

_**Chapter Sixteen: Brazilian Trap**_

_-Present Day, August 18-_

I was watching Alucard, who was sitting in front of me in an expensive looking suit, drinking wine, and flying in a private jet to Rio de Janeiro in broad daylight. According to Mr. Maxwell, the Millennium group we're searching for happened to be in Brazil, and that they are the survivors of the Third Reich. I still felt a little sickened by the fact that these people are Nazis, and that someone from the Vatican had supported them and helped them transfer from Germany to Brazil.

I glanced to right to observe Mr. Bernadotte, who seemed equally perplexed that Alucard could stand being in sunlight as I was. Sir Integra sent Alucard, Mr. Bernadotte, Seras, and me to Rio de Janeiro in order to start the search for Millennium. This was the thing I was waiting for; if I can find them, I can find Sean and the others. I offered to go with them in order to lure them out of hiding, seeing as there was a possibility that these were the people who kidnapped my friends. I shivered slightly and glanced out the window.

"Understand Non-Character, that Millennium may have more interest in me than you." I glanced at Alucard, and his wide grin wasn't in place. That meant that this was probably going to be my most vicious fight yet.

"Have you faced these people before?" His smile slowly inched on his face as he sipped his wine thoughtfully.

"Fifty-five years ago." I felt my eyes widen as I did the mental calculation. "Walter and I were sent by the previous head of the Hellsing organization to destroy the Nazi's vampire production plant. Because if we didn't, then the world would've been overrun by Ghouls and the future as you knew it would've never existed. Now it seems that fat little Major is stirring up some more fun to entertain me."

"I don't think the world exists just to keep you entertained, Alucard. Wait, a fat little Major? Was he blond?" Alucard remained silent and he seemed to be trying to remember, then he shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough, Non-Character."

* * *

I stared around the room as Alucard spoke with Mr. Bernadotte at the door to the penthouse suite of the hotel we were going to be staying in. I felt sorry for Seras, who had to endure the entire flight in the cargo bay, locked up in a coffin. The poor young man at the counter looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he found out that it was our baggage. Alucard convinced him that I was his niece that suffered a terminal illness and that it was my wish to travel as much of the world before I died. And I apparently wanted to be buried on the foreign land in which I perished in. I still don't understand how Alucard made the guy buy all of that.

I sat on the bed in the bedroom as Alucard sat in an over-stuffed armchair in the main sitting room. I rubbed my eyes slowly, trying to shake off the tiredness. Alucard peeked into the bedroom briefly.

"Non-Character, you must rest now. We will be starting our investigation tomorrow night, and you need to be fully energized in order to be of any use." I nodded and obediently slipped under the covers after taking off my shoes. I didn't know if or when he went back into the sitting room. Minutes after my head touched the pillow, I drifted off into an unwanted dream.

* * *

I woke up to a strange loud noise outside my window. My fuzzy mind was still numb from sleeping that I didn't even register that Alucard was shaking me. I glanced over to him, and he snorted in disbelief.

"It would seem that Millennium is aware of our presence, Non-Character. I need you to put on your uniform and await orders." That snapped me out of my sleepy state. I shivered as he left me in the bedroom by myself. Quickly I slipped out of my little black dress I was wearing and pulled on my uniform. I buckled my boots and left my hair in its usual disarray, there was no time to try and find my hair brush. I rolled the dress and tucked it and the shoes under the bed, found my dual pistols, and rushed into the sitting room.

Seras was standing there confused while Alucard was explaining what she had to do. I holstered my weapons and noticed that there was a flashing bright light outside of the window. I went to go and peek out the window, but Alucard gripped my wrist and pulled me toward a cupboard. Seras had already climbed inside of it, and helped me climb up as well. Alucard gave me one last look before he closed the cupboard door and I heard him walk away.

Seras and I sat in the cupboard for minutes before we heard the door to the suite being kicked down. I heard several men shout before a loud, wild barrage of bullets filled the room. I covered my ears until the bullets stopped. A foreign voice rang out suddenly.

"Fan out and find the women. The blond is to be executed, but the redhead is not to be harmed." I felt Seras tense and I shivered in fear. So Millennium was definitely the ones who attacked us at the theatre, but why?

"Well done, soldiers, but now I must say good-bye." And then there was the familiar sounding barrage that I knew came from Alucard. And the screams of confusion, terror, and pain that came from the men he was decimating without care. I felt bile rise up in my throat; what was he doing, those are humans not vampires! I tried to open the door, to jump out and stop him, but Seras held me firmly. I heard her sniffle softly, and I realized that she was crying. She didn't like the idea of killing those humans either. We stayed hunched inside the cupboard for a few more minutes after the bullets stopped.

"Police Girl, Non-Character; we've got work to do."

* * *

I stood on the rooftop with Seras as Alucard confronted the enemy at ground level. Apparently, this Millennium operative had convinced the higher ups of the local police that killing Alucard and Seras would allow them to be eligible for immortality. I felt white-hot anger pulse through my veins; those men from the SWAT team were used as sacrifices to draw us out, just so then their superiors would get to become immortal? I noticed Alucard flashed past me and I took my cue to stand in the center of the roof while Alucard and Seras watched my back from a further location.

The operative came to a halt a few yards away from me, and I turned to face him fully. His surprise didn't faze me in the slightest; I met his golden stare directly. Then he started to laugh loudly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this! To think that I would be the one to capture you-!" I cut him off with a laugh of my own, a confused sneer etched onto his face.

"Who said anything about capturing me? I'm going to play a little game with you, that's all." I remembered the words from that night, and decided to bring them into play. "It's like tag, but with a twist. If you bleed, then you have to answer my questions."

"Oh, so you want to play like that, little Non-Character. So then what do I get if I make you bleed?" His golden gaze dared me to back down, wishing me to make him chase me. It was probably his primal instinct to hunt, but I wasn't going to be the victim anymore.

"I thought that would be obvious, I would undoubtedly be at your mercy. I honestly don't believe that the Major wanted to lose me after the Rossolue incident." I noticed his hand twitched and a handful of cards were in his between his fingers. He smiled widely, and flicked his wrist and the cards circled around me in a tight circle.

"So you are aware of who we are then? Personally, collecting you would be far more rewarding than the vampire. I will admit though, you are rather short for your age." I slowly unholstered my pistols, and the cards spinning around me circled closer. "So it seems that working with Hellsing has given you a new skill set. I wonder though, how long do you hope to last against me? It would seem that Alucard has abandoned you to save himself."

I knew Alucard was watching me closely and was ordering Seras accordingly, all I needed was the signal. I saw out of the corner of my eye a red flash of cloth and I dodged to the right as Seras's incendiary shell plowed past where I stood. The operative threw a card and cut the shell in half, though when both halves hit the roof, a cloud of dust and debris was kicked up. I felt a hand pull me out of the cloud and I sat and watched as Alucard took my place, but it seemed that the operative thought it was me.

I watched as the operative fight Alucard's familiar, which looked like a big, wispy black dog. The operative didn't realize that it wasn't Alucard until it was too late. I just sat there numbly as Alucard drained the operative that he called "Alhambra." I stood up and dusted my shorts and began to walk towards Alucard when the operative's remains caught fire, a blue colored fire.

"Alucard!" I dashed towards him, hearing Seras follow suit. Realizing what the fire meant, I kicked a loose piece of debris angrily. "I didn't even get to ask my questions yet, dammit!"

I froze hearing a helicopter coming level with the rooftop, though when I whipped around, I saw Mr. Bernadotte holding a gun to the pilot's head. He seemed to be dressed in the local police uniform as well.

"Mr. Alucard, Ms. Victoria, can I offer you a lift?" I raised my eyebrow at the man, knowing that he was probably making sure that there were no microphones in the helicopter, so then Millennium wouldn't find out my name. Seras was standing close to Alucard, trying to convince him to snap out of the daze he was in, so I climbed into the helicopter first. Now was probably a good time to get the hell out of here.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter yet. And for the record, this chapter had me sitting with writer's block for 3 months. And yes, rating and reviewing is going to benefit you in some way; I call it free publicity.


	20. Chapter 17: The Tables Have Turned

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Tables Have Turned**_

_-Present Day, August 20-_

I climbed out of the Vatican helicopter that picked us up from our hideout in Brazil. I was not expecting Father Anderson to meet is in Brazil, punch out Alucard, and then hand us a document to allow us to board a Vatican aircraft to get us home. We only accepted because Alucard has a report to give to Sir Integra, and she'll be at a Hellsing-Vatican conference with the Queen of England.

Alucard had contacted Sir Integra while Mr. Bernadotte, Seras, and I went to get some fast food. Due to Alucard having relevant information, Hawkens and Officer Scott have been invited to the conference, along with the AX Agency. It would seem that Alucard can gain the memories of one he drains of blood, meaning that the Millennium operative knows something about what happened to my friends, or maybe the reason why Rossolue became a target of Ghouls.

I followed Alucard to a car that was waiting for us before we even got there. Mr. Bernadotte seemed to recognize the driver because he opened the door for me to have a seat first. It was probably the most chivalrous thing he had ever done for me. Seras followed, and then Alucard climbed into the back seats. Mr. Bernadotte climbed into the passenger seat and the driver put the car into drive.

I was too busy thinking about the possible information that Alucard had to pay any attention to the scenery. It took Seras unlocking the door beside me to realize that we were at our destination. I climbed out of the car and Seras followed me out. She seemed uncertain about something. Mr. Bernadotte told the driver to wait for us to come back out before we followed after Alucard, who obviously knew where he was going.

After going into the building, and turning down several hallways, Alucard opened a set of double doors loudly. I winced as the doors banged off the walls, and wondered if this man managed to go anywhere without announcing his presence to the world.

"We have returned, my master." I noticed that all of the members from the Round Table Conference were here as well. I just hoped that we didn't get anymore surprise visitors like last time. Sir Integra was sitting directly across from the doors we came in from. Her glasses flashed in the brilliant lighting. Her eyes roamed over us quickly, fixating on me, assessing my current state of discomfort.

"Well executed, my servant. Now take off your hat and greet the Queen properly." Alucard passed his hat and shades to me, and I held it numbly as everyone watched as the vampire walked to where the Queen was sitting. He got on one knee and allowed the woman to touch him, though I couldn't hear what was being said between them. Then I heard in a clear voice.

"Carry on with your report, vampire." Alucard stood tall and began a slow pace. He locked eyes with me for a moment, willing me to stay calm. It was about time that I got some answers.

"Back in World War II, a crazy Nazi major was put in charge of creating a vampire army. Walter and I lay waste to their members." Walter smiled slightly at the memory that they both shared. "But it seems that the major has survived, and he has been rebuilding his army and preparing for another war. A darker war, that will decide the fates of all those who are living."

"When you say all of those who are living, are you implying that-?" Officer Scott seemed unable to finish her question because she and Hawkens shared the same shocked expressions. Alucard glanced between Hawkens, Officer Scott and me, though didn't seem to want to make eye contact.

"The Rossolue incident was just a proclamation of their determination. They were planning to lash out at the Material Plain for a while. It was Rossolue city's misfortune for being peaceful and too quiet of Charactering activity."

"And what of the missing Non-Characters?" Sister Blanchett was sitting in between Father Nightroad and Father Iques. Her blue, troubled eyes were focused on me, not Alucard. He kept his eyes fixed on her, though.

"The only things I do know, is that they are alive and each on different Plains." I felt relief fill me and my knees felt weak. "They are not making it easier to find them."

"Well I guess Mr. Alhambra's blood gave too much away." The unfamiliar voice was young and playful. Everyone turned their attention to the boy standing in the doorway. The first thing I noticed was the uniform the boy was wearing, but what had my attention was that he had cat ears. "I guess the Major blew that one."

I was forced back by Seras as she situated herself between the boy and me. There was another person beside the boy, though she seemed to not want to be here. She wore a black skirt and blazer set with a gilded rose pin attached to her tie. She had medium length brown hair and downcast eyes a vivid shade of peridot!

I felt the world freeze around me as I realized who was standing there with the boy. I didn't focus on the fact that the AX Agency were offended by the uniform that she was obviously forced to wear. The uniform wasn't made to fit her body structure at all. Then I heard his voice.

"Vhere is that delightful Non-Character?" I whipped my head to a small television that was set down on the table. Everyone was at awe at the face on the screen, so I glanced at Sir Integra. She was eyeing Hawkens reaction, and he nodded to me. I walked until I was able to see the face on the screen. Blond hair, golden eyes, and that smug grin that I hated so much were all that I saw. At the sight of me, his eyes widened happily.

"Ah, there you are, Fraulein! I must admit, you look vonderful; animation becomes you. Your performance in Rio vas outstanding, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Everyone else was shocked at how easily he spoke to me, so I decided to throw some sass out there for my own amusement.

"Hello, Major it's been almost two months since you left me bleeding in a shopping mall." I let the man see how sarcastic I was, but he took it in stride with a hearty laugh.

"Your friend was being quite rude at the time. It was just unfortunate that you vere in the vay at the time. Though it seems taking a bullet and falling into a river didn't kill you either. I'm disappointed that you got avay. You vould've been fun to break, but you von that round of the game."

"Round? I managed to get help; I thought that would've made your game null and void." I felt my hands sweating, but I was focused on that bastard's face. He just laughed harder at my expression.

"Oh no, Fraulein, the game has only began. Out of the five of you, you vere the only one to valk avay. All of the others are at our mercy, those vere the rules, remember. Und I know that you are going to try und get them back, so I've given you a clue. You already recognized the girl there, haven't you?" All eyes fixated on me.

"Yes."

"Then you know that finding the others von't be easy. I'm going to make you leave everything behind; your family, your home, your humanity, and I vill vatch you destroy yourself slowly as you tear through every known Plain to try und save them und never trusting anyone. You'll never know who is your enemy and who is you ally. This game is over, Fraulein, vhen one of us stands victorious over the other."

"What?" I felt my eyes widen as the boy joined laughing with his superior at my reaction. Alucard blew the boy's head off faster than anyone could blink. The Major seemed amused at the death of his subordinate.

"Are you jealous, Alucard? I've found a much more amusing toy to break than you. Ah vell, I'll leave the girl with you then, she's already broken beyond repair. Fraulein, I vill look forward to seeing you on the battlefield-!" Seras blew up the television with a well-placed shot. I felt my numb legs move, and I heard someone follow me.

"Terri!" I was standing in front of the girl now, though it seemed that someone was holding me back. I struggled slightly, then I was whipped around and I felt a quick backhand that made my head spin. I froze, not breathing, realizing that the one who decked me was Walter.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, that's a different way to end the chapter. It seemed more in character for the Major to taunt her by giving up the weakest and easily destroyed person of the group. So rate and review?


	21. Chapter 18: Insubordination

_**Chapter Eighteen: Insubordination**_

_-Present Day, August 25-_

It has been five days since the Major issued his challenge to me at the Hellsing-Vatican conference. I have been placed under house arrest until they could prove that the girl was indeed Terri. I have been locked in my room at the Hellsing mansion for five days, with someone from the Wild Geese bringing me my meals. I knew Mr. Bernadotte was the one sitting outside my door keeping watch; after all he was the only one who called me _mon petite._

Walter had left a decent bruise on my face because of how hard he hit me, and there were more than one who were stunned by his reaction. Sir Integra agreed that I was to be kept under surveillance until Hawkens and Officer Scott could prove that Terri was now safe. Sister Blanchett referred to it as Walter going too far, because it is a natural reaction to make sure that my friend was safe. Hawkens had said that I shouldn't have struggled, and Officer Scott seemed too shocked to say anything. I was sent out to the car to wait for Seras and Alucard, and I passed out in the car waiting.

When I came to I was tucked neatly in my bed, and I couldn't open the door. When I found out that I was to stay there, I had kicked the door in my frustration. Mr. Bernadotte made it clear that I didn't have my pistols in the room with me, so taking my temper out on anyone who came into the room wasn't going to let me see her any faster.

This is why I'm laying on my bed, feeling my brain cells decay in every passing moment. I had never thought about asking for a book or something, I didn't want to ask for anything but to see Terri. But it was obvious that was not happening anytime soon. I could only thank the fact that my room has its own shower and stocked bathroom, otherwise surviving this long would've been a pain. I rolled over onto my side and noticed that Alucard was standing in my room. His red eyes glowed as he placed down my food tray and stood by the door waiting with his arms crossed.

"You need to keep up your strength, Non-Character. I am ordered to stay here until you finish everything on that tray." I knew he was making a reference that I wasn't eating properly. Most of the time I ate only a little bit, but I just wasn't hungry. I narrowed my eyes and turned my back to him, and I heard him snort at my antics.

"You are acting like a child, Non-Character." I felt the anger rush faster than I could keep my mouth shut.

"I am a child!" Alucard froze at my expression. "People need to stop telling me how to act. I am acting the same way someone else my age would. I'm not a legal adult, Alucard. Doesn't that mean that I'm a child by social standards as well?"

"You are a member of the Hellsing Organization, Kiara." He actually called me by my name. "You've killed countless of Ghouls in your service here; you've lost the right to call yourself a child the moment you pulled the trigger and killed."

I had gotten off the bed and backed into a corner, but I couldn't flee from the vampire as he towered over me. I could feel tears forming, but I refused to look away from him as he stared me down. Mr. Bernadotte had opened the door and was standing there, ready to split us up before things got out of hand.

"Don't ever forget that we've been helping you out from the start of this investigation! You can't let your emotions get the better of you the moment you have one of your missing friends dangling in front of your face. That is what that Major will be waiting for, and then he'll crush that hope in order to make you submit to him. We need you to trust us."

"Is that what this is about; you thinking that I don't trust you? It's Hawkens that I don't trust, Alucard." That seemed to shut him up. "I butt heads with Hawkens all the damn time. I've called him out on being a shady individual, and I've made it perfectly clear that I don't trust him or respect him. And he's the only one who can stop this investigation with one simple lie: she's not Terri."

"You don't know that it's a lie."

"And you can't question if it's the truth. Because if the GCSU lies; everyone else has to believe it, even if they know better." Alucard turned away and glanced at the food tray, and then noticed Mr. Bernadotte standing in the doorway. Alucard huffed and glared down at me.

"You still have to eat."

* * *

A/N: A short chapter for those who hated how I cut the last one off. And guess what: the story is almost finished. Well, at least part one. Shout outs to those who rate and review at the end of the story!


	22. Chapter 19: Terri

_**Chapter Nineteen: Terri**_

_-Present Day, August 27-_

I had get dried off and gotten dressed again, before I left my bathroom and came face-to-face with Walter for the first time since the conference. I froze slightly, watching as he placed my food tray down on my bedside table. I went over to my bed and sat down, but it seemed that Walter wasn't going to leave. I ate the food, even though I wasn't feeling hungry.

"The GCSU has determined that the girl in question is indeed Terri Nash." The fork dropped onto the plate loudly. Walter didn't even bat an eye, but it seemed that he wasn't finished. "It turns out that she was being held by an order known as the Rozen Kreuz."

"Isn't that the group that gives the AX Agency a hard time?" Walter nodded, and I felt a little elated. "Then she was on their Plain this entire time."

"I know you want to go and see her, but I need you to understand that the poor girl is traumatized by the events that have happened during the course of her abduction. She is also suffering from depression caused by being whisked away from her boyfriend."

I stopped eating, feeling nervous. Richard was Terri's knight in shining armor, and he was also her shield from being victimized. Without him, she would've been a basket case; depression wouldn't have even started to cover what she was feeling.

"How was she physically?" Walter closed his eyes, and I felt an underlying fear. They wouldn't have -!

"She has a lot of bruising on her back and abdomen, results of being beaten down by several members of the order for not giving the 'proper respects' that they claimed to have deserved. She claims to have been lucky to have had an uninterested master, who was not interested in having a female captive." I released the breath that I was holding in. Walter relaxed slightly and nodded at the plate.

"Now then, if you finish everything on your plate, I'll see if you can visit her."

* * *

I was wearing my blue sweater and jeans when Walter led me down the hall of the second floor where Officer Scott was sitting. She radioed my arrival and Hawkens was the one who opened the door, and the thing that blew me away was that he was smiling from ear to ear. He allowed Walter and me in and my gaze focussed on Terri the second I saw her. I was dimly aware that Sir Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Captain Bernadotte were in the room along with Father Nightroad, Sister Blanchett, and a blond woman wearing red and gold that I had never met.

This woman smiled warmly and introduced herself as Lady Caterina, the woman who runs the AX Agency. I gave my name willingly and I was allowed to sit beside Terri. Her peridot eyes grew watery when she recognized me. She gripped me in a tight hold and cried. Captain Bernadotte seemed unsure what to do and was growing uncomfortable with every passing moment.

"Oh Terri." I let my hand brush through her hair, remembering how she reacted when someone was victimizing her at school. As long as I brushed her hair like this and let her cry it out, she'd talk to me later. It had been like that since kindergarten, because it was something that calmed me down when my dad had done it to me. Terri's parents weren't the type to cuddle and hug, and they were always too busy at work to focus on her while she was bullied at school. They had thought that she was lying about being bullied to get their attention.

"They said you died." I froze up, confused. "When those people from the mall collected us, they told us that you fell in the river and drowned. They claimed to have won the game and that we were their prizes."

"Terri, I wouldn't be here now, holding you, if I had died. I did fall in the river, but I don't think I drowned. I'm too stubborn for that." Hawkens raised an eyebrow, and I motioned a quick 'shut up' before focusing back on Terri. "I'm happy that you're safe now."

"So am I; the people here kept on asking me a lot of questions, I thought they'd never end." She hiccupped and I patted her back gently. She seemed embarrassed with her outburst, realizing that they were still in the room. Captain Bernadotte seemed relieved that her crying jag was over.

"I'd be a little bit wary around people who I just met, oh wait, this is me we're talking about." Terri laughed as everyone turned their attention to me. Alucard shook his head, while Seras seemed confused.

"Well, as amusing as this is, we now need to discuss the current changed of events." Hawkens stood in the center of the room drawing all attention to him. Wow, this guy couldn't be any more of a drama queen, could he?

* * *

A/N: Oh no, what is Hawkens going to do now? Any guesses on what he's plan is now? Rate and Review.


	23. Chapter 20: GCSU Intervenes

_**Chapter Twenty: GCSU Intervenes **_

We all stared at Hawkens as he made it clear that I was to no longer be an active part of the investigation. I was in shock, he actually expected me to just throw in the towel simply because I got one of my friends back?

I made to stand up, but Terri gripped my hands tightly and her eyes were begging me to not fight him. However I knew that if I didn't speak my mind, then I'd be whisked away back to the Material Plain and possibly never find Sean, Richard, or Amy. Officer Scott seemed annoyed by Hawkens request.

"Your enemy has made it clear that Characters and Non-Characters alike are the targets, any living person as your servant said. It is obvious that these young women aren't safe here anymore."

"I was under the assumption that the GCP were the ones in charge of the investigation." Lady Caterina seemed to not like Hawkens as much as I do. "In such case, do you not need their authorization to remove the girl under the Hellsing Organization's care?"

"We are, but in this case." Officer Scott glared at Hawkens to stop him from cutting her off. "We don't have enough units to keep peace on all the Plains and stop Millennium's rampage. We can't have a unit on standby if she's going to have to Jumpstart from place to place from now on."

"Jumpstart?" I never felt more stupid asking a simple question. Everyone just stared at me like I had grown an extra head or something. Flushing, I looked at the floor and found the navy and maroon rug very interesting.

"This now makes Ms. Summers a double-edged sword." Hawkens took over the conversation. "As easy it is for her to Jumpstart, it'll make it hard for Millennium to find her. However, there's the problem of when they do find her, which Plain will have to be decimated by Ghouls in order for them to hinder her actions. As we speak, a vote is being conducted by the Chancellors of the Global Coalition Government to see if whether or not Ms. Summers will be allowed to continue in her quest to save all of her friends, or if she'll be transferred to a GCSU safe house and placed in our custody."

Walter entered the room, startling everyone. I never noticed that he had left; I was too focussed on Terri. In Walter's hand was an unopened envelope, and he seemed unsure of how to proceed. Sir Integra seemed on edge as everyone waited. Officer Scott glanced over Walter's arm and visibly paled.

"It's addressed to the girl." Everyone's eyes flicked to me with uncertainty. Hawkens cheery attitude disappeared immediately as him and Officer Scott made eye contact. Walter handed me the envelope slowly. I almost wanted to ask it was going to eat my hand or something, but I felt just as apprehensive as everyone else. I gently opened the envelope and noticed a formal letter and a strange item inside. I pulled out the letter first, and I felt my jaw drop as I read.

_Dear Ms. Kiara Summers:_

_We are pleased to inform you of the results of a decision that was pressed on us a week prior. As it stands, it is widely believed that your current mission is considered: still active. We wish to express that it would be wise to consider a travel group to aid you in your Jumpstart travels. _

_You are to continue your work with Officer Kim Scott of the Global Coalition Police, Rossolue Division and Global Coalition Suppression Unit, Unit Three Co-ordinator Edward Hawkens in your retrieval mission. You are to be reminded of your obligation to speak to your GCSU contact on a fifteen day period at all times. Any loss of contact may be penalized with the loss of your Jumpstarting privileges._

_We have enclosed a Jumpstart badge, and a form which must be completed by your GCSU contact and witnessed by your GCP contact._

_Good luck,_

_Jane Kingsley,_

_Chancellor of Foreign Affairs_

* * *

"Well then, Ms. Summers, what is their decision?" As an answer, I shook out the strange object, my Jumpstart badge and held it for her to see.

"It looks like I have a green light to continue my search for Sean and the others." Terri seemed elated, and Hawkens turned to her in a daze.

"It is safer for you to go back to the Material Plain, Ms. Nash. I'm afraid that you are not going to be part of the retrieval mission." Terri surprised him by smiling and nodding, her relief evident.

"I don't think I'd have the capability or skills to be a part of the team. Does this mean that I get to go home now?" Officer Scott seemed sorrowful, and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to be placed in a safe house, but if you'd like, I can arrange for you to talk on the phone with your parents right now though." Terri nodded, hopeful, and stood up, and I watched her leave with Officer Scott.

After over two months of not seeing or speaking to her parents, maybe her folks will actually be there for her when she really needs them. After all, people don't really miss things until they're gone. Hawkens glanced at my letter and snatched my Jumpstart badge from my hands.

Before I could say anything, he pricked my hand with a pointed edge on the back of the badge and I froze as the thing began to glow. He explained to everyone else that the badges were coded to the DNA of the one supposed to use it, so if someone tried to use the badge now, it would send off a warning that someone stole my badge. It also will inform the GCP when and where I Jumpstart. I felt excitement rush through me; I only had to find Sean, Richard, and Amy, and if I was lucky I would stop Millennium in their tracks.

* * *

A/N: Don't be fooled, it's not the end yet! And aren't you happy that I gave you another long chapter today. As much as Hawkens is a jerk, he still has a strict job right?


	24. Chapter 21: My Resolve

_**Chapter Twenty One: My Resolve**_

_-Present Day, August 30-_

I stared at the phone in Officer Scott's hand and I felt my hands shake as I took the phone from her. Nervously, I held it to my ear and waited as I heard the dial tone. When the call was connected, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hello?" The inquisitive tone to her voice made me wonder if she was being prank called often. Or maybe she thought that I was a telemarketer. I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled, knowing that she wouldn't see it.

"Hi Auntie, how have you been?" The startled gasp made me cringe; the last time she saw me was over two months ago. I heard her call to Uncle David and I had a feeling that she put me on the speaker phone.

"Kiara, where are you?" I knew that it was a general question coming from her; after all she wasn't allowed to see me at the hospital due to the confidentiality of the investigation. And I was warned to not answer this particular question by almost everyone.

"I'm safe right now. I've been told that there was a great leeway with the current issue at hand." I think that she knew that I wasn't telling the full truth, but I heard Uncle David sigh in relief.

"Are you coming home soon?" I felt my throat tighten, but I refused to cry because Walter was watching. "Are they going to let you come home?"

"Of course they'll let me come home, but only after they conduct a thorough investigation and mediate the scenario. These things take time, Auntie, you have to be patient." I heard the tears in her voice and I felt my resolve shattering around my ears.

"I want you home, and I want you safe." The floodgates were open, and she was openly crying into the receiver now. I felt a tear slip down my face, trying to keep my face neutral. "I want to hold you again."

"I know that you'll see me again. I'll be home as soon as this is over, I promise." It sounded hollow even to my ears. I knew that there was a high probability that I'd never see them again. But if I didn't try to reassure her, then she would never have accepted the fact that Terri was going home soon without me there.

"I wish I had been more persuasive Kiara." That caught my attention and I knew that Hawkens was listening in on another line to make sure that I didn't say anything that I wasn't supposed to.

"Auntie?"

"I wish that I had convinced you to stay home that night you went to the movies. But I didn't, and you never came home. And now you're still not coming home, and they won't tell us why you had to go into hiding."

Officer Scott tapped her watch and I nodded. This was going to be the hardest part of all; I was never good at saying good-bye. I felt my hands go clammy and Auntie Sheryl sensed that something was wrong.

"Auntie, I have to go now. I just want you to not worry about me, and know that I love you guys." Her tears were renewed and I heard my Uncle comforting her. "Take care of yourselves for me, okay?"

"You take care now, Kiara. And remember to come home to us; you promised." It was my Uncle talking now, and I could hear emotion clearly in his voice. Right before he hung up, I heard Auntie cry out in denial and it shook me to the core.

I handed the phone back to Officer Scott, and I felt the tears stream down my face. Walter placed a hand on my shoulder gently. He handed me a handkerchief and I dabbed at my face, trying to not look like an emotional wreck.

"It was the only way you could protect them." I glanced up at Walter as he took back his handkerchief and led me back to Terri's guest room. "Sometimes, lying to the people you care about is the only way."

"Was I really lying?" Walter hesitated outside the door. "It's only a lie if I don't return home, and I'm one for being a stickler when it comes down to keeping my promises. I'm not running from this Walter."

"I won't tell you to, just understand that this is risky. Sometimes I wonder if it's too risky for someone so young to deal with." He opened the door and I entered to see Sir Integra observing as Sister Blanchett was talking to Terri. Terri laughed at something that was said and I felt a small smile creep on my face.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I had to put an emotional chapter into this story. I'm sorry if I made you tear up, oh wait; that was the point of this chapter. If you did tear up, then I did a good job. Rate and Review please!


	25. Chapter 22: AX's DecisionHellsing's

_**Chapter Twenty Two: AX's Decision and Hellsing's Pledge**_

_-Present Day, September 5-_

Terri was waiting for everything to be arranged at the safe house, so she was still in Sir Integra's mansion for the time being. When we have been strategizing for an ideal travel group, Terri wasn't allowed to be in the room with us, which I thought was a little redundant.

Today, I will find out who will be traveling with me on my Jumpstarts. I knew that Alucard was obligated to stay with Sir Integra, so he was probably not coming along. Hawkens had given back my Jumpstart badge after he had coded it; it was a small, thick rectangle that had a complex swirling design etched into it. The pin was removed to stop anyone else from trying to code it to themselves, a technique called "Over Write," which has given the GCP a hard time before. It now hung on a cord around my neck for the time being.

I entered the sitting room on the second floor and smiled at Sister Blanchett as she sipped her tea gracefully. Honestly, only Characters can be graceful in their actions. So I guess there was a way to point me out in a crowd. I sat down and waited for Officer Scott and Hawkens to arrive. Alucard stood on Sir Integra's left side as she fiddled with an unlit cigar, her head bowed down as she read over a letter or something on her desk.

Walter opened the door and entered the room followed by Officer Scott and Hawkens who was going over the form that was shipped along with my Jumpstart badge. A moment of silence passed before Hawkens glanced at everyone.

"It would seem that no one from the AX Agency has offered to take part in the Jumpstart traveling." I felt my eyes bug out at that phrase. Sister Blanchett set down her teacup and glanced at Lady Caterina surprised. "May we have an explanation?"

"The Rozen Kreuz have doubled their efforts in slowing us down, unfortunately we have our own crisis to deal with." Lady Caterina held up her hand to stop Hawkens from cutting her off. "We are not claiming to have nothing to do with the issue, it's just we are low on our own manpower. However, I can clear the way for her in a political manner. I have great contacts with those on other Plains that have Vatican connections. I need more time, that's all."

"Very well then, can Hellsing explain why there was only one applicant from this Plain? I would've thought that Ms. Summers had friends teaming to help her in her quest." Okay now this was starting to get interesting. Who was the one person who offered to be with me?

"With Millennium focused on Ms. Summers and the Hellsing Organization, I can only afford to send out one agent. You have my word that he will not only protect her from Millennium, but also from those on other Plains who wish to bring her harm." Alucard gazed at his master in surprise. "It also is better to have a smaller team, in need of a quick Jumpstart to escape, it would be best if they worked in a pair."

"But I was under the assumption that Alucard was your trump card. If he leaves you, then who will you rely on to protect you if Millennium attacks here?" I stared at Sir Integra as Officer Scott casually jotted down notes.

"Alucard is one of our finest agents, however Ms. Summers' safety is our most primary concern. She is able to defend herself now, but an extra pair of eyes will be necessary for her to complete her quest. Alucard has been with her on every one of her missions during her stay here, no one else truly knows her fighting style better. I also have a fully equipped entourage of bodyguards in the mansion at all times, so I will be fine."

I glanced at Walter, who seemed undisturbed at the thought of Alucard being away from Sir Integra. I remembered how Walter had claimed to be Hellsing's top agent in his youth, which put me at ease. Sir Integra stood from her desk and she placed the cigar back in her case.

"Remember when Ms. Summers was having her avatar created, how I told you that we of the Hellsing Organization never back down from a challenge." At Hawkens affirmative, Sir Integra continued. "Ms. Summers has been an active member of the Hellsing Organization since her arrival, and do not think for a moment that I will let one of my own wander into a death trap. The Major wants her, and he's never getting her, and I will make sure of it. She has been ordered to continue the search for her friends, and so she must, and Hellsing will be there every step of the way. That was what we agreed to do, no matter what the cost."

Hawkens handed Officer Scott the form to which she signed and left the room. He rubbed the back of his head and seemed thoughtful.

"You have authorization to Jumpstart in three days. Good luck to you all."

* * *

A/N: And that's Book One, ladies and gentlemen. You now have to wait until Book Two to see how this one continues. Reminder to all that anyone who reviews this story will be given a shout out. I will add a "chapter" in this story when I start posting Book Two, stating all of those who had reviewed. If you want a little publicity then come on and review.

And to those who wanted the Trinity Blood villains to show up, trust me, they'll be back.


End file.
